Eres
by Rain Durden
Summary: Universo Alterno. Eran los mejores amigos, ella estaba segura de sus sentimientos a él le costaba admitirlo. Pero ahora que el propio destino la ha apartado de su lado, no solamente tendrá que ignorar el hecho que ella sea futuramente la mujer de su mejor amigo debe enfrentar la realidad que el siempre ha estado enamorado de ella. 100% ROBSTAR
1. Prologo

**DC no me pertenece al igual que los personajes mencionados en este escrito**

Empezaba un nuevo día podía ver el amanecer desde la cama, las luces del sol iluminaban el mar verdaderamente era atractiva la vista debía admitir. Pero al ver a su amada kori durmiendo plácidamente le llenaba de sentimientos que sabía lo complicado de expresar a sus amistades inclusive a él. Estaban los dos en la misma habitación envueltos por una fina sábana blanca y aunque se observaba un desastre con el ropaje tirado en el suelo ahora todo a su alrededor le recordaría un momento importante en su vida, el día en que Kori se entregó a él y mostro abiertamente todos sus sentimientos del modo más puro.

La seguía mirando y aunque su amor era correspondiente, había un inconveniente: Kori está casada con su mejor amigo. Se recostó en la cama y se puso a reflexionar de todo lo que ha pasado hasta este bello momento. Una llamada telefónica puede hacer cambiar cualquier cosa, pensó.

* * *

La noche dominaba la hora, Dick Grayson estaba plácidamente durmiendo y sí que necesitaba un descanso se la había pasado trabajando en su proyecto de clases asimismo de realizar su tesis de un caso que estaba tratando en la agencia. El sonido de su celular suena y él está fastidioso, era capaz de mandar al demonio quien ha suspendido su sueño pero al observar la pantalla su actitud cambia gracias que marca el nombre de la persona que lo ha llamado "Starfire". Recupera la conciencia y contesta, está preocupado pues es se trata de su mejor amiga quien le ha marcado y su corazón late de manera rápida.

— ¿Hola?-la dulce voz de ella se escucha

-¿Starfire que ocurre?-expreso Grayson.

Kori Anders era el nombre real de la chica, en la niñez junto un conjunto de amistades se habían ingeniado colocándose apodos, el de Anders era Starfire y se había vuelto un ámbito suyo llamarla así ignorando que ya no eran un par de críos igualmente ella también adopto el ámbito de llamarlo Robin.

_-me voy de la ciudad–_susurro ella, cada vez más late su corazón

¿Había escuchado bien? , Starfire se iba de la ciudad. Sin recapacitar dos veces decidió vestirse sin cortar la llamada del teléfono además de quejarse mentalmente lo lento que era para vestirse. Tomo las llaves del auto e ignoro que después Bruno se lo echaría en cara, después de todo era adoptado.

Llego a la estación de autobuses, la encontró ahí parada con su mochila quien estaba a punto de abordarlo. ¿Se había vuelto loca? , literalmente jalo a Starfire para evitar que subiera a ese autobús y se dedicó regañándola en viaje en el auto.

-¿Acaso te volviste loca? –regaño de nuevo

-lo mismo pregunto yo-Starfire estaba más que molesta, era raro verla de ese modo si era ella la más positiva del grupo.

-perdona, pero no estaba preparado con esta noticia. Por lo menos dime porque trataste de huir de tu casa

-Robin voy a casarme-contesto fríamente, Dick paro el auto en instantes y que por un momento pensó que era una broma. Pero ver la expresión triste y vacía de su amiga, comprendió que no era así._ Comprometida…_ ¿cómo era posible eso?

Estaba estático, muy al fondo sentía algo serio por Kori pero no lograba capacitar ese sentimiento todavía y ahora ella lo tomo de sorpresa con esa noticia. Vaya ella sí que tenía talento para sorprender a la gente. Fueron a su sitio de reunión, una cafetería que daba vista al mar de Jump City. Entraron y encontraron sin sorpresa a Rachel quien como era de esperarse estaba leyendo, no había hora para ella para visitar sitios el hecho que quizás vivía en ese lugar.

Después Starfire se desahogó con ambos, todo parecía surrealista y tan difícil de comprender, ella estaría en el altar con cualquiera que no era él. Un momento porque eso le fastidiaba quizás hasta era su novio quien se lo propuso, pero si era su novio ¿Por qué ella trato de huir?

-¿Vas contraer matrimonio?-volvió a preguntar con el tono nervioso

-¿Y lo conocemos?-Pregunto Rachel sin dejar que Anders respondiera su interrogación, pero ahora quería saber quién sería el futuro esposo de su amiga.

-yo nunca lo he visto-expresa con algo de vergüenza Starfire

-¡¿Vas a casarte con alguien que no conoces?!-expresa, estaba hecho furia con la idea del matrimonio de Starfire.

-Robin no es algo que yo quiera, el negocio familiar estaba decayendo y mis padres decidieron pedir una gran suma de dinero a una empresa desafortunadamente hemos sido irresponsables y ha aumentado el interés. El acuerdo que se realizo fue que yo me casara con su hijo hasta que mi familia termine de pagar la deuda

-¿Y Blackfire?

-es demasiado vieja para él, tenemos la misma edad

Una ira siente Dick al escuchar todo, ya era la edad moderna llena de tecnología y descubrimientos, se supone que este tipo de cosas ya no debería de estar pasando. A parte el hecho que Starfire tenga que casarse como un objeto de empeño tampoco le agradaba, ella también contaba. Apretó los puños, él podía ayudarla a evitar esta situación y quizás a su familia.

-Starfire yo bueno podría decirle a Bruno que...-estaba a punto de concluir cuando Rachel interrumpe

-Robin este tipo de acuerdos son demasiado formales para que otra persona se entrometa además esto no arreglaría nada, su familia estaría en deuda con tu familia-concluye la más madura del grupo

Después de charlar durante unas horas, decidieron marcharse del lugar y aunque invito a Rachel llevarla a su casa simplemente se negó. Starfire no comentaba nada en el camino pero aunque le sobraba palabras para expresar su opinión prefirió callarse.

-Quiero disculparme-comento con vergüenza hacia Dick

-Star ¿Por qué? – su dulce voz tan masculina y tierna que siempre le gustaba escuchar

-actué muy mal cuando fuiste a buscarme en la estación de autobuses, tu solo estabas preocupado-dijo estaba muy avergonzada, ella no era así y menos con su mejor amigo.

-yo también debería pedirte una disculpa me deje llevar por la noticia, te debo tu pasaje por cierto

-no es necesario, creo que tendré que pensar más las cosas quizás estaba cometiendo un error en abandonar así a mi familia

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, abrazo de sorpresa a Dick y soltó unas pocas lágrimas en su hombro. La ánimo y le dijo que no importara la hora ni el día solamente lo llamara cuando lo necesitara. Pasaron los días, nadie comentaba sobre el tema en la escuela pero la sorpresa que llevo Logan además de Víctor quienes de algún modo estaban molestando a Dick con chistes que ella no lograba entender, _chicos _decía Rachel cuando preguntaba el por qué esas bromas tan incomodas hacia su mejor amigo. La vida en la escuela de algún modo era mejor debido que tenía a sus mejores amigos para animarla y olvidar todo esta situación, pero en su hogar era un desastre pues sus padres no dejaban de decirle como debe ser una esposa y Blackfire seguía con su vida sin darle importancia que ella sería la que sacrificaría su libertad para que ningún integrante de la familia saliera lastimado. Pero personalmente pensaba que todo estaba mal , apenas tenía diecinueve años y pronto se casaría con alguien.

_Hasta que el día llego_

Seria en un evento empresarial donde le presentarían al prometido, el que la esperaría en el altar y con quien despertaría todos los días. La obligaron a vestirse con ropajes y no dejaban de recordarle como debía comportarse con su futuro marido, le dolía la cabeza pero confrontaba que vería a Dick en dicho evento. Durante toda su vida este evento era de algún modo divertido, siempre se la pasaba charlando con su mejor amigo hijo de un gran empresario, en ese evento lo había conocido. El lugar estaba repleto de gente vestida de manera extravagante, muchos desconocidos se acercaban si estaba ansiosa de la unión con el hijo de la familia Harper, hizo lo que se le ordeno sonreír sin comentar nada. Sus ojos esmeraldas vieron a Robin quien estaba como siempre de mala gana, se veía apuesto vestido formalmente y sus ojos azulejos hacían juego con el traje.

-te ves bien-alago Dick contemplando a su amiga.

-Bruno no te regaño por mi culpa, ¿cierto?-pregunto con preocupación entendía lo serio y severo que a veces podría ser el padre de su amigo

-bueno no me fue tan mal me quito la licencia y me ordeno que limpiara su estúpido carro-contesto a regañadientes –pero no fue tu culpa, estaba preocupado

Antes de que siguieran charlado, llego el momento donde ambas familias se habían juntando y ordenando que Starfire se alejara de él. Si tenía una cualidad era la indagación, tenía que averiguar quién sería el esposo de kori logro acercarse con discreción. Su corazón latía de nuevamente rápido pensaba si ella le gustaba o era una persona que podría hacerle daño.

El chico tomo la mano de Kori y le susurro unas cosas, no podía ver bien por la multitud pero cuando logro observar claramente al prometido vio que era Roy Harper también conocido como Speedy, su mejor amigo de la infancia.

* * *

**POR FIN! Bueno hago de nuevo mi aparición en con este fanfic que ha sido el culpable de que este pensando tres semanas en cada episodio. Quiero agradecer a la gente que me comento en mi one-shot fue mi estimulante de subir esto , no prometo fecha de subida porque sinceramente soy una vaga a veces pero cuando tenga oportunidad quizás los viernes o sábados podrán tener noticias de este fanfic. **

**¿Un error ortográfico o gramatical? Hágamelo notar en un review , si es una crítica les pido de favor que no sea destructiva además que sería motivante saber si les gusta mi fic en un review.**


	2. Persuasiòn

**_Dc no me pertenece al igual que todos los personajes mencionados en este escrito_**

* * *

_Persuasión_

El lugar estaba repleto de risas igualmente una banda sonora exclusivamente para dicho evento se habían vuelto el peor entorno para Anders, sentía como era prejuiciada por los testigos que presenciaron que sería futuramente la mujer de Roy Harper. Quería irse lo más pronto posible, era un ambiente tan poco cordial y percibía un sofoco por completo. Escapo de todo ese ajetreo que la incomodaba, Kori salió del salón para estar en el pequeño jardín que pertenecía a este.

-Te he estado buscando-expreso una voz varonil que estaba atrás de ella

Starfire volteo observando de nuevo a Roy quien le dirigía una mirada llena de compasión y ternura.

-Roy te debo pedir una disculpa pero yo no pretendo casarme contigo-Starfire expreso, tenía temor a la reacción de su "prometido" de algún modo el parecía ser agradable pero tenía que mantenerse firme aun teniendo una sortija de compromiso.

-¿Acaso te creíste lo que te susurre en el salón? Kori lo único que quiero hacer en este momento es estar lejos de toda esta gente, por favor deja las formalidades simplemente dime Speedy

Estaba confundida, hace instantes él le había dicho que la deseaba cuando le colocaba su sortija de compromiso acompañada con una mirada de pasión pero ahora se había vuelto un chico rebelde algo mezquino pero nada comparado al formal y maduro prometido que conoció hace momentos.

-Todo esto es una estupidez ¿no lo crees? , no pienses que me desagradas digo eres muy bonita pero no quiero casarme ni contigo ni con otra mujer que mis padres me impongan –de nuevo expreso, ella no sabía realmente que contestarle.

-yo tampoco pienso ser tu mujer, pero debo hacerlo por mi familia y si nos llegamos a casar espero por lo menos llevarnos bien-Starfire le sonrió

Su sonrisa exponía sinceridad y amabilidad, no pudo esconder su sonrojo debido que no estaba acostumbrado a ver los sentimientos reales de una persona y más cuando una mujer tan bella como Kori asimismo un orgullo sintió al saber que esa bella expresión en ese momento era para él.

-me encantaría –termino de expresar

Durante un par de horas pretendieron conocerse lo mejor posible, Speedy era integrante de una banda de rock alternativo llamada "Great Frog", asumía una pasión por el deporte de tiro de arco y confeso que no era hijo biológico de Queen además de expresar la desgracia de perder a su padre en un incendio. Era diferente a Grayson, quizás ambos no eran hijos biológicos y trágicamente habían perdido a sus padres pero las personalidades eran distintas igualmente que sentía un sentimiento imposible de imitar con Dick.

-hay algo en ella que no me deja pensar –susurro Dick mientras observaba la vista que brindaba la ventana de su cuarto.

El despertador suena y de seguidamente hace su rutina matutina antes de asistir al instituto, esta algo fatigado con su investigación del día anterior pero sentía satisfacción al ver los resultados quizás este por poco de resolver el caso de su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Aunque ya tenía una vida asegurada al ser hijo de Bruno, tenía un trabajo en el departamento de policía realmente muchos se lo tomaban a broma cuando comentaba que era detective inclusive los propios compañeros de niveles superiores lo trataban como un crio y debía admitir que era irritante, su superior era un hombre apodado Slade que seguía siendo un misterio su nombre. Cada caso era importante y ya le había tocado intimidar inclusive estar en persecuciones, sus amigos inclusive su familia se preocupaban por su trabajo

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el timbre indicara que la primera hora de clase empezara, a su llegada en instantes sus amigos descubrieron la sortija de su mano.

-viejo esto de seguro ha de pesar más de un quilate –expreso Logan admirando la sortija de oro que aportaba Starfire

-yo diría que dos-Víctor también tomo la mano de su amiga para admirar el diamante , Starfire solo reía algo sonrojada a la reacción de sus colegas y avergonzada de no haberse quitado dicho anillo antes de ir al instituto.

-Raven ¿A que no quieres uno? –intento de nuevo Logan hacer que su amiga pretendiera por lo menos integrarse al grupo, pero al parecer el libro de La Rayuela era más interesante para ella.

-podríamos ir al centro comercial para admirar y discutir que diamantes combinan con tus ojos

-no, gracias-afirmo Rachel de manera frívola a la última invitación de Kori sobre el tema de joyería.

-Star, ¿Y es guapo?-pícaramente pregunto Logan mirando a su amiga

-Roy digo Speedy es algo amable pero-estaba a segundos de responder la pregunta cuando observo que Dick se aproximaba a ellos , su mirada tan varonil y su cabellera negra aun mojada por la ducha la habían hecho sonrojar .

Se dirigía a sus amigos, pero algo brillante resaltaba en una de las delicadas manos de Kori y fue cuando sintió una extraña sensación al notar que lo que aportaba su amiga no era nada menos una sortija de joyería fina para compromisos. Nadie comenta nada, él está paralizado además que esa sensación extraña lo perturba más.

Rachel al notar el aura del entorno, decidió marcharse con "los súper amigos" pues el asunto de Dick con Kori era demasiado complejo y profundo.

-¿Cuándo te casaras?-pregunto con nervios

-en tres semanas-expreso con la mirada abajo no se atrevía a mirarlo, porque tuvo recordarle lo deficientemente que se sentía con el asunto. La escuela y sus amigos eran los únicos que la hacían olvidar de su afligida realidad que estaba viviendo.

-él no es lo mejor para ti –susurro con ira Grayson, su reflexión ya no era personal y ahora temía que pensaría Kori al respecto

-no lo conoces, Roy es amable y demasiado interesante

-¿Interesante? Novias por todos lados, un completo narcisista-no lo logro reprimir asimismo empezaba a preguntarse mentalmente cómo podía hablar de ese modo de su mejor amigo, él lo respetaba de algún modo aun con todos los defectos que acababa de exponer pero recapacitar que ese tipo de hombre estaría con su amiga no lo lograba capacitar, _su querida amiga._

-Estas siendo demasiado prejuicioso Robin –

-lo conozco, Speedy ¿cierto?, un gran rival para concursos de hecho ganar contra él siempre es satisfactorio - expreso, sentía como su orgullo y ese lado de "ganador" se apoderaba .Era la primera vez que él hablaba de aquel modo con kori no lo entendía

-¿Yo soy el premio?-cuestiono molesta, estaba decidida a irse. Ese no era el Dick que amaba con desesperación, no era el chico que quería ver todos los días y estando con él le hacía sentir feliz.

-Star-intento detenerla pero ella se alejó entre la multitud que entraría a clase.

Miro el reloj, tenía que apurarse para entrar a la clase del "Demente Mod" fue tras su locker para sacar su cuaderno de notas pero durante el camino se topó con Blackfire.

-Robin, cuanto tiempo sin vernos –expreso la chica abrazándolo de sorpresa

Blackfire era lo opuesto a Starfire, secretamente el instituto las llamaba "_las bellezas de Tamaran"_. La chica cursaba en grado superior al de ellos pero rumores corrían que muchacha había tenido relaciones con compañeros de grados inferiores o inclusive superiores al de ella.

-sí, me tengo que ir, quizás más tarde consigamos hablar –intento marcharse pero ella lo inmovilizó contra la pared para colocándose una peluca una pésima imitación de la cabellera rojiza de Starfire.

-¿Qué tal mi cabello?

-muy rosado-comento de mala gana

-Es mala suerte que mi querida hermana no esté disponible de nuevo -ella poso sus manos sobre su pecho y lo empezó a acariciar, quería apartarla realmente lo estaba intentando pero Blackfire era terca –Pienso que el amor no tiene edad

-lo siento Blackfire pero no estoy interesado en ti –afirmo apartándola por completo, estaba a punto de irse cuando de nuevo ella se entrometió en medio del pasillo

– ¿No te gustaría tener una versión mejorada de Starfire con quien puedas tener una relación más allá de la amistad?-no lo decía en tono de ofrecimiento, era de enfado

-nadie puede sustituir a Kori, ni siquiera tu –hablo Dick para dejarla en medio del pasillo

-ella te sustituirá cuando se case con Roy –expreso con burla

Pasaron las horas, como era de esperarse perdió la hora de la clase del "Demente Mod" de todas formas abominaba su clase de inglés avanzado y su burda idea de enseñanza. No desistía en pensar la mala actitud que tomo con Kori, había actuado como un estúpido por completo y debía hablar con ella para pedirle disculpa. Tomo las llaves de la motocicleta y se dispuso ir a su típico punto de reunión, la tenía que ver.

Entro a la biblioteca, Rachel le señalo que estaba en la terraza antes de preguntarle si la había visto. Subió y ahí estaba ella hecha en sollozos mientras admiraba la vista del mar de Jump City.

-Starfire-exclamo para acercarse a ella, para que ella se desahogara en su hombro y no dudo en abrazarla.

Había tenido una dura disputa con padres al hacerla menos, ellos seguían pensando aislarla de su vida social para prepararse a la que han impuesto aparte de enfrentarse a Blackfire. Sabia ella no era débil y aun siendo su hermana mayor jamás dejaría vencerse, pero al notarla herida y observar que sus ojos esmeraldas residían inundados de lágrimas invariablemente lo hacían sentir mal.

-perdóname, me he portado como un vil idiota –suplico Dick

-no seas tan duro contigo, pero debo admitir que no parecías tú-

- ¿Te gusta?-pregunto con sonrojo, su corazón latía más rápido y aun sufriendo ese dolor inmenso al ver la sortija en la mano de Kori le deprimía.

-no-afirmo para darle esas bellas sonrisas le gustaba ver

-entonces no te cases

-pero mi familia, es el bien de ellos y eso traerá paz en un momento

-ellos no te agradecen de hecho te tratan como si fueras su objeto de empeño, escapemos juntos-estaba a punto de concluir pero ella coloco uno de sus dedos en sus labios y evito que terminara.

Se veía tan atractiva, sus ojos exponiendo ternura y cada parte de ella que la hacía encantadora al igual que esa personalidad tan inocente, ingenua. ¿Acaso él está enamorado? No, podría pasar eso ella era su amiga asimismo seria futuramente la mujer de su amigo.

Esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente cuando estaban a punto de besarse, de tocar sus labios tan seductivos y transmitirle sentimientos tan confusos para él.

_Ella te sustituirá cuando se case con Roy_ recordó lo último que Blackfire le comento y no dejaba de resonar en eco mentalmente.

-somos amigos y nos apoyamos-comento para apartarse de ella

-¿Solo podremos ser eso?-Kori cuestiono

-que yo recuerdo siempre ha sido así, eres como una hermana para mí –concluyo sonriéndole

Sintió un golpe en su interior, al parecer Dick nunca se detuvo a pensar que podrían en ser algo más o inclusive quizás ni se fijó en ella. Lo amaba, se había enamorado de él desde que eran unos niños y aunque temiera que sus sentimientos fueran heridos, en sigilo se llenaba de ilusión que su amor fuera correspondido.

Charlaron hasta la noche, el tema quedo atrás , el no dejaba de pensar que pudo haberla besado además de huir con ella. Pero la realidad era que el destino puramente le enseño lo perfecta que era Kori para apartarla de su lado, simplemente tendría que conformarse con verla desde lejos futuramente.

Había pasado días, Kori dejo de asistir a clases y aunque Blackfire de algún modo se la pasaba merodeando como de costumbre en los pasillos pero no no volviò a charlar con ella , tampoco deseaba que sucediera.

Estaba en el departamento de policía haciendo su reporte del último caso, cuando observo que Jinx se había acercado a su lugar.

-Slade quiere verte-comento la chica y enseguida ignoro el papeleo para atender la llamada de su supervisor.

Entro a la oficina donde lo miro examinando los últimos informes del caso. Charlo con él, de nuevo lo había mantenido en incógnita con un caso de una persona desaparecida y con sus acertijos. Cuando se dirigía para obtener totalmente información, analizaba la insuficiente información dada por Slade y trataba de captar la idea.

-Hey Robin-saludo Roy quien estaba sentando con mera tranquilidad

-Speedy ¿Qué haces aquí?

-se puede decir que necesito tu ayuda –comento entregándole una fotografía en boca abajo

Siguió atendiendo cada detalle que le contribuía su amigo relativo al caso, él comento que su pasión por la mujer fue gracias a sus bellas facciones y que sería fácil reconocerla por la atractiva que era. Pretendía pensar que se trataba de una pretendiente más, una mujer que no era nada relacionado con Kori. Pero cuando volteo la fotografía observo su bello rostro.

_Ella había huido y tenía que encontrarla_

* * *

**Y lo termine! Fue un reto terminar el episodio el mero viernes no sé si podre consentirlos así el próximo viernes con mis tareas. Ayer siendo sincera estaba presionada con la escuela y esto me relajo. En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿Acaso creyeron que esto iba quedar así estático? , habrá lime no ahorita pero juro que pasara.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron review provocaron que esto se publicara lo mas rápido posible me dieron ánimos , igualmente aquellos que no comentaron pero me dejaron en alerta o favoritos la historia eso también se agradece.**

**_Si notan un error ortográfico, gramatical o narrativo favor de remarcarlo en el review para corregirlo ._****Agradecería mucho que me dejaran un review , y si es una crítica que sea constructiva.**

**_Gracias por leer este capitulo_**


	3. Identidades

**_Dc no me pertenece, al igual que todos los personajes mencionados en este escrito _**

* * *

_Identidades _

Han pasado días distanciada de su vida que tanto amaba, fue un duro sacrificio lo sabía pero si quería ser feliz debía inclusive alejarse de él. No fue complejo saber exactamente como huir, en ajenas ocasiones un tanto absurdas intento escapar y de hecho llego a pensar sabiamente como lo lograría. Dejo falsos rastros de donde podría ir implícitamente podrían ir los detectives a Ciudad Gótica pretendiendo que ella se localizaría ahí , pero estaba algo distanciada de Jump City pero no tan excesivamente como la ciudad ya nombrada. Su aspecto lo cambio drásticamente, su cabellera rojiza era cubierta por una bien elaborada peluca, recurrió a los lentes de contacto de color y se maquilló asimismo sus vestiduras no eran opuestas a su gusto pero era una equidad de lo que ella era y lo que jamás seria.

-Kole, ¿estas segura que no necesitas de mi ayuda?- cuestionó mirando como su amiga preparaba un plato tradicional del pueblo.

Kole era una de sus amistades más cercanas, ella se aisló de la ciudad y toda la actualidad además de vanidad para ir a ese amigable pueblo que residía en el olvido de Jump City. Había heredado un hotel algo muy tropical pero cómodo, era la dueña y vivía con su amigo Gnarrk quien estaba totalmente desactualizado en la tecnología. La chica fue demasiado amable, ahora trabajaba con ella encargándose de los servicios de limpieza; no obstante el negocio estaba decayendo gracias a que el pueblo no existía en mapas, los pocos turistas eran exploradores perdidos o extranjeros.

-no te preocupes, solo pon la mesa –sonrió Kole como de costumbre y sin decir nada coloco lo ordinario para la mesa.

-Y ese chico que tanto me comentas, ¿Es lindo? –Kole la mira con picardía, Kori se sonrojo al recordar los ojos azules de Richard y sentía como su corazón latía a cada segundo más.

-es alguien demasiado amable y tierno-comenta aun nerviosa

-¿Hay un momento que te guste recordar con él? –seguía poniéndola algo intranquila, ninguno se lo había interrogado y francamente no sabía realmente que recuerdo con Dick le gustaba demasiado.

-hay uno –expresa inmediatamente de un instante de silencio

-cuenta –pide con ánimo, Kole

Cerró sus ojos, y sin embargo una lágrima quería salir estaba tratando de mostrar que aquel recuerdo no tuviera mucho valor sentimental pero era imposible.

_-¿Estas bien?-pregunto algo alarmada, todo lo sucedido era complicado de expresar al ser apenas una chica de trece años._

_- No deberías preocuparte por mí, debemos encargarnos de él y –estaba a punto de concluir Dick, pero ella lo abrazo intentando llorar._

_-no quiero que te vayas-susurro a su oído_

_Lo que parecía simplemente el camino normal hacia casa se convirtió en uno de sus momentos más traumatizantes, un adulto estaba a punto de hacerle daño y aunque ingenuamente pensaba que podía defenderse sola. Debía admitir que si no fuera por la valentía de su amigo, no sabría dónde estaría. _

_-Ten-le coloco su chamarra, estaba temblando esto no se debía al frío si no al miedo que aun dominaba su cuerpo. Le agradeció aunque se sentía mal al ver el estado de las heridas de Dick, lo tomo de la mano por primera vez y lo llevo a su casa._

_Entrando a su casa observo como Blackfire estaba burlándose de nuevo a sus espaldas juntas sus queridas amigas, la ignoro por completo con cierto dolor._

_-Pero es Robin –comento la hermana mayor arrebatándolo de su lado_

_-Robin ¡lindo!-expreso con un amor empalagoso la mimada de Minina apunto de abrazar al adolescente_

_-Saben me tengo que ir –expreso con incomodidad, realmente el no se sentía cómodo con ese tipo de chicas_

_-pero quédate un poco más, la aburrida de mi hermana de seguro te ha hecho pasar un mal rato-Blackfire logro que Richard se sentara de mala gana junto con ellas_

_-sabes en unos momentos vendrán unos chicos de nuestro salón, ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotras al juego de "la botella del beso"? –propuso con picarda Blackfire_

_-el jugara conmigo ¿cierto? –amenazo Minina _

_-no pienso jugar contigo –se molestó para excluirse del incomodo grupo pero de nuevo la mayor de las hermanas se interpuso _

_Llego el instante en que las amistades de Blackfire y después de temas que ninguno de los dos entendían, sacaron un botella la cual la mayor le adiciono un complemento más. _

_-¿Por qué tenemos que jugar este estúpido juego? –pregunto molesto Richard_

_-para hacer las cosas más interesantes –argumentó Blackfire quien no dejaba de mostrar afinidad en su amigo_

_-Es absurdo, porque no eres directo sin intentar hacer estas idioteces _

_-Es algo inesperado, pero podría llevarte a hacer más –seguía coqueteándole indirectamente_

_Tenía miedo que Richard se interesara en su hermana quien era considerada la más atractiva en la escuela, alguien atrayente y peor aún que ella del mismo modo ambicionará algo con su mejor amigo le incomodaba. Blackfire pretendía besarlo, todo esto era una falsa y Minina era muy obvia al colocarse el labial que hace minutos le cuestionó a Dick de cual le gustaba más. Desesperada observo como Blackfire le dio vuelta al frasco, Kori no lo sobrellevaría esto y por eso detuvo la botella quien estaba a punto de señalar a Richard._

_-¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices?-cuestiono con enfado_

_-Por qué tenías que arruinar las cosas querida hermana-regaño su hermana mayor_

_-Las personas no se le fuerzan, quizás ni le gustes-comento Kori _

_-o tal vez este mas desesperado -_

_-no eres lo mejor para él –confirmo ella, los demás no adivinaban enteramente el asunto. Solo las dos discernían que se referían a Richard Grayson._

_-Bien, Robin te reto a besar a la chica más bella de este lugar. Y me incluyo-afirmo Blackfire, Dick se levantó con enfado_

_-no jugare tus estúpidos juegos – afirmo él _

_No logro entender como lo logro su hermana, el hecho de que Dick siguiera presente en esa sala y a base de una estúpida extorsión tendría que cumplir el reto. Sentía una horrible sensación, escuchando los pasos de Richard los cuales se acercaban quizás a Blackfire. Sintió como el la tomo de los hombros y sorpresivamente los suaves labios de su amigo estaban posados en los de ella. Con torpeza siguió el beso no duro mucho, él se retiró de la casa sin decir nada ,seguidamente sentía como la mirada de las demás presentes la asesinaban ahí mismo. Ignoro todo eso, estaba sonrojada y despistada. _

-¿Y no se besaron después?-pregunto Kole quien estaba muy metida en todo lo que ha contado

-no, a los días siguientes empezaba a comentar que aspiraba dedicarse a la justicia y luego conocí a un chico exactamente a él pero el sería un aprendiz sin sentimientos que solamente le importa su trabajo y las ordenes de Slade. –a completo

-es un chico tan dulce –comento Kole para desearle buenas noches y retirarse.

Subió a la habitación que le otorgaron y sacando su iPod, ordeno reproducir una canción que le hacía recordar a él.

Con pesadez despertó, el cantar de los gallos se habían vuelto su despertador y eso indicaba un nuevo día. Realizo la rutina habitual ahora nueva en transfigurar en otra chica, siempre se mira al espejo antes de retornar en su contra parte y recordar cómo era realmente. Se encubrió su cabellera rojiza debajo de la peluca para salir posteriormente.

-¿podrías hacerme un favor?-pregunto Kole

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa amiga?

-no es complicado, debes atender a los que quieran una habitación. Iré a ver al alcalde, gracias-se despidió algo preocupada la chica.

Tal y como Kole lo predijo la actividad no era tan movida, los pocos normalmente pedían una recamara por una noche o inclusive para utilizar las instalaciones de higiene.

-¿Ha visto esta chica?-expreso la voz masculina y tierna, su corazón latía mas rápido y se sonrojo. No quería mirarlo porque sabía que la descubriría gracias que se sonrojaría más en observar sus hermosos ojos azules.

-no la he visto-mintió sin dirigirle la mirada aún

Richard se desesperó ella estaba actuando sin importancia ignorando sus preguntas, no se molestaba ni observar la fotografía. Recordó el mandato de Slade, no importara los medios tenía que retornar con Kori antes de su boda.

-Necesito una habitación sin ventanas –pidió decidido, quizás ella pudo engañar a los estúpidos "detectives" quienes solo se confiaban de unas absurdas pistas tan falsas. Él había investigado, conocía a Anders, no le tomaría el pelo. Ella estaba cerca, necesitaba saber que estaba cerca de él.

-¿Por cuantas noches?-interrogo la chica

-las que sean –expreso con enfado, pago la primera noche asegurando que el resto sería hasta que se retirara.

Los días pasaban, miraba como Richard Grayson pasaba por la misma puerta, empezaba a creer que dejaba de ser él para volverse exactamente como Slade. Siempre a media noche recibía una llamada, él se fastidiaba cada vez más y discutía quien lo llamara, forzaba más su búsqueda. Tenía que reprimir ese deseo de abrazarlo, de decirle que huyeran juntos, que lo amaba y que solamente quería ser su esposa pero no podía porque aquel encantador chico no era el que amaba si no un hombre distante y frío .

-quiero hablar contigo-ordeno tomándola del brazo en medio del pequeño mercado del pueblo

-no necesitas hablar conmigo –mentía de nueva cuenta en esa falsa identidad

-pero yo exijo que respondas unas preguntas-

-¿y, crees que haré algo que quieras?-eran tan inexistente todo lo que decía pero tenía que hacerlo entender que nunca conseguiría ser Kori Anders.

Él le enseño su placa "Departamento de seguridad de Jump City "y su nombre grabado, él sonreía con arrogancia, sentía un raro emoción al verlo de esa manera.

-¿Por qué siempre evitas tener contacto conmigo?-cuestiono con sequía

-nada más quieres saber eso, detective –

Se estaba desesperando, esa mujer era irritable manteniendo sospechas, un comportamiento tan estúpido. Constantemente se acostaba en la cama viendo el techo intentando ver lo que tenía como pistas, pero no lo lograba sentirse bien con lo poco porque la necesitaba tener a su lado, se sentía culpable por que él fue quien le propuso huir y temiendo que ella corriera peligro.

-entiéndelo no te ayudare de nada, así que deja de jugar en ser un detective y vete a tu casa-ella respondió.

Apunto de usar la intimidación observo una explosión por parte de la casa del alcalde del pueblo, y esa nube de color gris logro notar a Red X. La soltó y tomo uno de sus Bo, no perdía de vista como uno de sus errores estaba de nuevo para atormentarlo.

-pero si es el niño bueno, bonitos juguetes ¿Acaso papá te los obsequio de navidad?-bromeo su enemigo, su hermano menor Jason Todd. En un intento de lograr capturarlo con su armamento pero fue en vano, él había reformado las armas y era más ágil gracias a la tecnología que él le coloco al traje. Observo con asombro como la irritante mujer lo auxiliaba en un intento de vencer a su objetivo pero el huyó en medio del bosque, dejándolos solos.

-escapo –expreso con molestia golpeando a uno de los tantos arboles

-será mejor que te marches este no es tu pueblo-le comento con ironía Kori, le daba repugnancia hablar de ese modo pero debía hacerlo si quería estar al lado de Dick.

Un rato de disputas seguía, estaban perdidos e ignoraba que Richard le arrojará en cara que no supiera retornar al pueblo, con el argumento que ella había vivido ahí toda su vida.

-linda foto-comento con falsedad pero con interés al ver que su amigo no perdía de vista su foto, se acercó más a él. -¿Por qué la tendrías?

-Es la foto de mi novia quien se escapó, si no me vas a ayudar no preguntes –concluyo con ironía Dick, aunque en un inicio anhelaba que fuera la realidad sabía muy bien que solo lo estaría diciendo para apartarla del asunto.

-no tenías que molestarte, tranquilo –fingió el sarcasmo, odiaba toda la chica falsa que se ha vuelto

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto acorralándola en un árbol

-Ya te lo dije una mujer que trabaja en un hotel y es de un pueblo

-mientes, no conoces ni siquiera el lugar y tu voz es tan aparentada

-es mi memoria

-¡Cállate! , deja de vomitar falsedades y enfréntate. ¿Dónde está Kori Anders?-ordeno, emprendió a presionar sus hombros con furia, requería saber dónde estaba

No lo logro aguantar, el dolor agrandaba más y peor aún seguir coexistiendo como aquella falsa chica le desagradaba. El seguía intimidándola peor de lo que se suponía.

-¿Quieres saber dónde está Kori?-cuestiono sabiendo la respuesta, lo empujo. Se quitó la peluca, los lentes de contacto y con el brazo intento descomponer el sombreado de los ojos.-Hola, Robin-formulo, pensando que sería el adiós a esa expresión de Robin.

Su voz de nuevo tan cálida, la inigualable cabellera rojiza y sus ojos esmeraldas que hacían conjunto con la noche. Ella siempre había estado bien, fue un estúpido en no darse cuenta. Se acercó a Kori, la tomo de los brazos e impulsivamente la beso. Los labios de ella eran tan perfectos, deseables y eran deliciosos, sentía como ella profundizo abrazándolo del cuello y sus manos se colocaron en su cintura. Fueron los minutos que deseo que fueran eternos.

Un momento placentero y tan perfecto, su mente le hizo recordar lo que su jefe le ordenado "Nada de lazos sentimentales con el implicado" para separarla con delicadeza.

-recordé por donde era el camino –engañó para darle la espalda y caminar

-Robin –ella intento tomarlo de la mano pero lo impidió el

Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra, quería acercarse a ella para decirle lo encantadora que es y que no sabe lo cuanto que la necesita a su lado pero no puede porque esa mujer que tanto ama será la mujer de Roy Harper.

-¿Quién eres?-ahora fue ella quien lo interrogo, la volteo a ver

-Soy Richard Grayson –contesto

-No, Richard Grayson es mi mejor amigo y el hombre que tanto amo. Pero te pareces a él, solamente que tú eres el aprendiz de Slade un hombre que me ha estado provocando daño físicamente y me confunde –expreso ella evitando llorar

* * *

**Y al fin! Siendo la una de la mañana fui responsable para subir este capítulo , espero que les guste y presiento que lo he hecho más largo . Junte dos episodios ya que presiento que unos fans están confundidos del por qué publique un fic de Arsenal y Starfire . Comunico Eres será RobStar eso se mantendrá tal y un inicio lo pensé.** **Agradezco sus reviews son los que más me animan a seguir rápido y publicar los capítulos rápidamente.** **Como notan hay un flash Back pero es un error dejar el letrerito que indica que es un flash back o cuando termina es por eso que use la letra de este modo para que se lograran indicar que es flash back . Espero que les haya gustado el fic**

**Errores ortográficos, gramaticales , narrativos favor de hacérmelos notar en un review igualmente si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva . Igualmente agradecería su opinión del capítulo en un review .**

**_Gracias por leer _**


	4. El cientifico

**_Dc Comics no me pertenece ni los nombres mencionados_**

* * *

_El científico _

Richard prestaba atención a los ojos esmeraldas de Kori, los cuales consistían a punto de inundarse de lágrimas. Sentía una pujanza al notar que él fue que la he hecho magulladura en su corazón.

-Nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero realmente- expreso Dick, tomándola de los brazos

-R-Richard-confundida Kori aun sin entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Nunca sabrás cuanto me importas de verdad, Kori-tenía que decírselo, se arrepentiría pero no podría seguir cargando con ese secreto.

Resplandecientes son las estrellas que brillan en oscuro cielo que velaba esa noche, su corazón palpitaba más vertiginosos, sus mejillas coloradas y los labios de Richard posados en los suyos de nueva cuenta. El cuerpo de Richard la mantenía prisionera contra uno de los muchos árboles del bosque, mientras los labios de ambos se fusionaban en un apasionado beso. Kori se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa del joven, disfrutando de la pasión que los labios de él le transmitían. Comenzaba a ser demasiado intenso. Cuando la chica sintió que el aire le faltaba, se separó de Dick bruscamente. Ella respiraba con dificultad y bajaba la mirada. Richard no podía más que seguir observándola con pasión y amor.

-No sabes lo encantadora que eres, nadie dijo que es fácil cambiar nuestra relación –comunicó Richard

Finalmente tomo la fuerza para decirle que la amaba, que la quería a su lado y no con Roy, la secuestraria si era necesario y la haría suya porque él dependía de Kori. Amaba sus ojos, su cabellera larga rojiza tal como el fuego, su voz tan acaramelada y esa personalidad tan dulcemente irresistible y debía admitirlo la deseaba.

-Pero si es el niño bueno –interrumpe Red X, quien aportaba unas armas pertenecientes a Dick.

-Jason, sabía que regresarías –contesto para prepararse en combate

-No lo malinterpretes, he venido por esta dulzura –Red X ignoro a su hermano, acercándose a Kori.

-Jason, eres mi amigo pero si tengo que usar la fuerza para la justicia yo no dudare en hacerlo-Kori es una chica normal, pero ha desarrollado habilidades en defensa personal y ahora era compañera de equipo de Richard, tenía que auxiliar a su amado detective.

-Muñeca, la única cosa justa que ha pasado es que tú y yo nos vemos de nuevo –coqueteo el rebelde

-Déjala en paz, Jason. Este asunto entre nosotros-Richard no dudo en interponerse entre su Kori y su enemigo.

- Eres muy amargado niño Bueno, pero sabes tengo juguetes nuevos que deseo probar –Red X lanzo una bomba de humo la cual distrairía a Richard y pondría tener a Kori en sus brazos (tenía la oportunidad de tele transportarse pero Richard no era estúpido y él estaba consiente ademas que con el peso fisico de otra persona atrasaría el viaje ), le coloco un tranquilizante a la chica . Red X reía, estaba cumpliendo una fase complicada de su plan ahora solo faltaba secuestrar a la "princesa" de las garras del estúpido pajarraco –Robin- . Cargando inconscientemente a Kori, tomo decisión sobre desviar lo más posible de Richard.

-Ahora te tengo conmigo, bajo mi poder –comentó el ladrón soltando a Kori

El tranquilizante no duraría mucho, calculo que la mujer actuaria con furia pero logro amarrarla en un árbol. No tenía inconvenientes en hacerle daño a una chica, pero Kori es una comisión especial y de absoluta importancia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jason?-respondió disgusta, al despertar. Le punzaba la cabeza, pero no incumbía debía pensar como atrapar al hermano menor de Richard.

-Princesa, no te hare daño. Estoy aquí para ofrecerte una alianza-

-¿Alianza?

-Me entere que te casarías con un buen idiota, después el pajarraco te iría a "rescatar" de tu secuestro-

-S-secuestro – expreso con duda Kori

-Bingo, los medios dicen que un grupo de maleantes secuestro a la pobre Kori y que ofrecían una fortuna –explico mientras jugueteaba con sus armas, ahora entendía él quería la recompensa - No me malinterpretes, no quiero el sucio dinero de papi y mami desesperados por recuperar su objeto de empeño.

-Mientes, tu eres un caza recompensas y estafador-

- Por favor, créeme mi amor, y te lo demostraré. El buen idiota y pajarraco no te merecen, tampoco soy digno ni siquiera tocar tus dulces labios. Tu prometido está enamorado de ti y no dudara en casarse contigo, el pajarraco quiere un ascenso y lo adquirirá si te regresa con tus padres, yo te quiero a ti. –simplifico tomando con delicadeza un mechón de Kori

-Jason yo lo lamento pero-intento expresar pero el coloco un dedo sobre sus labios

-Sígueme ahora, y no te arrepentirás .Te daré esas cosas que creías irreales el sol, la luna, las estrellas, todo lleva mi sello. Eres la primera que tiene mi amor, huiremos lejos y haremos una vida fuera de la que tus padres te han impuesto. Es justo, no estas con alguien que no amas ni tampoco con quien no te corresponde. Por favor toma mi mano-propuso desatando a Kori de las ataduras que hizo,

-Yo amo a Richard –concluyo Kori, realmente Jason era tierno pero tenía que ser sincera.

-Es una lástima, pero respeto tu determinación princesa. Es una lástima que el pajarraco solamente te considera algo que quiere, pero no podrá decidirse entre tú y su orgullo. Yo hubiera dado todo por ti- La abrazo de sorpresa, para desaparecer.

Kori prestaba atención confundida, ¿Que era realmente lo que ambicionaba Jason? sin embargo sonaba tan profundo lo que ha confesado sentía que acaecía algo oculto detrás de todo. Tenía en sus manos el cinturón el cual le permitía que él se tele transportara rápidamente, el retornaría y ella quería una aclaración de todo.

Volteo y miro que estaba a unos pasos del pueblo, tomo el comunicador que Richard le había entregado momentos antes para comunicarle su paradero. Cuando finalmente regresaron al pequeño hotel de Kole.

-Lucen cansados –comento Kole de manera picara al notar la pareja quien regresaba de su búsqueda

-Red X regresara, ha dejado su pertenencia más apreciada. Extenderé mi hospedaje unos días más –comunico Richard en el registro

-La casa invita las noches, ese ladrón ha estado robando Xynothium que estaba en la mina sin olvidar que ha asustado a nuestra gente –expreso Kole.

-Xynothium es que le da energía a este cinturón, permítame pagare todas las noches que he estado hasta hoy –afirmo entregándole la suma de dinero –Por cierto Kole, pienso cambiar de habitación a una más grande

-¿Una matrimonial?

-Sí, Kori ha estado durmiendo en tu casa. Ella dormirá conmigo desde ahora –expreso ruborizado Richard, quien no perdió de vista a Kori quien estaba ayudando a los habitantes a arreglar el tiradero provocado por Red X.

-Hare que sus aposentos estén en su nueva habitación. Pero no contamos con condones –bromeo Kole quien sabía que su amiga está enamorada del atractivo detective.

-¡Que! No, solo que debo vigilarla y saber que está a salvo – se ha sonrojado por completo

-Sin ventanas, no queremos que los pajaritos incomoden a los que intentan hacer un nuevo bebé –expreso mordiéndose los labios, le entrego la llave.

-Gracias Kole –contesto con mala gana, la chica si ha había logrado ponerlo incómodo.

Observo la llave, la habitación trece. Después de ayudar a Gnarrk a trasladar las cosas a la nueva recamara, noto que el viaje ha hecho que su relación haya cambiado. Esta es una misión no un viaje de pareja, ¿Por qué sentía necesidad de estar más tiempo con Kori?

-Y ¿Quieren Cenar?-invito Kole después de que todo había estado terminado

-Has sido demasiado amable, no queremos ser un estorbo –comento Kori algo avergonzada, su amiga Kole es demasiado atenta pero no debían de aprovecharse de su hospitalidad.

-De eso no hay problema, casi nunca tenemos visitas que no sean solo clientes. Vengan

Se sentaron en el comedor de la casa de Kole, la cual no estaba tan lejos del hotel. Ella es una chica muy amable y bondadosa pero si se burlan de su confianza es ruda asimismo de fuerte. Amaba el pueblo por completo, la gente están amable y aun sincera.

-¿Y cuándo se van a casar?-pregunto Kole mirando como el dúo "justiciero". Richard inmediatamente estaba a punto de escupir el agua, estaba sonrojado ¿Matrimonio? él no podía pensar en eso, debía estar concentrado en defender la ciudad y ser justo.

-Kole-comento abochornada Kori

Terminaron de cenar, ayudando a la amigable Kole en recoger todo. Kori está más que sonrojada, dormiría en la misma habitación.

-Buenas noches Kori -expreso Richard, tomando una manta

-¿Acaso dormirás en el suelo? –pregunto preocupada Kori, el solamente le sonrió

-Sí, no puedo permitir que te enfermes –susurro a su oído para darle un corto beso

-Tú también no debes perder tu bien estar por mi culpa –

-¡¿Quieres que duerma contigo?!-pregunto sonrojado Richard, de niños ingenuamente dormían juntos pero las cosas han cambiado.

-Si no te molesta -detuvo, algo ruborizada.

Richard sonrió, las mejillas coloradas de Kori realmente resaltaban más su belleza. Se acercó a su rostro hasta sentir la respiración de la muchacha y luego cerro los ojos. Estampo su boca contra la de Kori en un movimiento brusco y apretado, pero sintió su corazón latir a una velocidad casi ilegal. Un beso fue suficiente para saber que el aun podía luchar por ella, que si se lo proponía podía romper la barrera de años que estaba entre el amor de ellos dos, un amor silencioso y distante donde la única manera de demostrarlo era apoyándola asimismo animándola. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, tan real, tan correcto, Richard se asombra pero a la vez tiene miedo , sabe que todo esto es nuevo para él y de alguna forma también lo es para Kori no quiere apresurar las cosas, no quiere presionarla, no quiere arruinarlo. Lentamente se separo, la miro a los ojos y sonrío, se recostó al otro lado de la cama. Nervioso mira el techo, miles de dudas estaban resonando en su cabeza ¿Debía besarla? , ¿Abrazarla para toda la noche? o fríamente darle la espalda para dormir.

-Buenas noches Kori-comentó, opto por la frialdad pero ella lo abrazo por sus espaldas y de nuevo hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

* * *

Kori despertó, se había acostumbrado al cantico de los gallos todas las mañanas del pueblo aunque ahora estaba en otra habitación y su querido despertador con vida ya no podía recordarle que acaba de iniciar un nuevo día. Miro sonrojada, Richard se había levantado antes.

-¿Ahora que me pondré? –se cuestionó algo avergonzada para ella misma. Toda la poca ropa era de su falsa identidad, pero ya no había a quien engañar pues Richard sabía quién era y Kole a partir del principio. No quería abusar más de la hospitalidad de su amiga. Irreflexiva tomo una de las playeras de Dick, una de sus preferidas (algo vieja con el estampado de la banda de The Smiths) además de tomar la falda del día anterior.

Aflojo su sujetador aun sosteniéndolo, y estaba a punto de darle vuelta al pomo que abriría la puerta del tocador cuando noto que Richard no había abandonado del todo la habitación.

-Y-yo-se ruborizo al ver a su mejor amigo.

Richard solo tenía puestos sus pantalones, y traía una toalla en los hombros, aun así eso no sirvió de mucho para ocultar sus muy bien formados pectorales y su abdomen plano, sin mencionar como destacaban los bíceps de sus fuertes brazos. El hecho de que el muchacho que tuviera el cabello algo húmedo y desordenado al parecer le alborotó las hormonas aún más a Kori.

- Ah, buenos días. – la saludó Richard como si nada, noto como Kori estaba sonrojada indiscutiblemente. Aún más al ver que el sujetador de la chica estaba flojo, desvía su mirada en instantes.

-B-buenos días –contesto Kori, para dirigirse al tocador sin mirar de nuevo a su querido detective.

Finalmente entró al baño para asearse, y ver si se sacudía de la mente esas "ideas pervertidas". Aun así, mientras se bañaba, no podía sacarse la imagen de la cabeza. En toda su vida, esa era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de un hombre, y sin duda era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, aun cuando su parte racional le gritaba que mirara para otro lado, absolutamente no pudo obedecer esa orden. No, no es que no pudiera, es que no QUERÍA. Richard era un muchacho bastante atractivo, eso no podía desmentir, pero a final de cuentas, era su mejor amigo sin más.

* * *

Finalmente salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia el comedor. Richard le cuestiono el por qué tenía su playera preferida aunque este no parecía molestarse, su amigo por fortuna suya tenia ropa de más por lo cual no fue necesario quitarse de nuevo la prenda.

-Las minas de Xynothium se encuentran en el punto centro del mapa-señalo Kole - Con esto no se volverán a perder

-Gracias Kole, Red X es mi responsabilidad realmente lamento todo lo que ha provocado –Agradeció Dick quien se preparaba para encontrar a su hermano.

-Conociendo a Red X, regresara por el cinturón –expresó Kori

La pareja se despidió de nuevo de la chica.

-Bienvenida al mundo de las armas-pronunció entregándole una mochila a Kori

-Yo puedo defenderme sola –

-Lo sé, pero no puedo soportar la idea que te lastimes –comunicó, con nervios tomo la mano de Kori. Estaba enrojecido totalmente ¿En qué pensaba?

-Gracias en confiarme tus armas, has pasado años en hacerlas-formulo Kori quien también estaba demasiado expresiva con sus emociones respecto a las acciones de Dick.

Al no ser todo un "policía" aportar armas de fuego no era un autorizado, con suma inteligencia creo armas con tecnología más interesante que la de una pistola.

Richard junto Kori salieron del pueblo, para atrapar a Red X. Ahora tenía que regresar a Jump City con su amiga además del criminal de su hermano menor, todo ha estado bajo su responsabilidad y debía arreglar sus errores.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban de pie, inmóviles, tratando de pensar en alguna solución para su nuevo problema. Lo único que tenían claro en ese momento es que estaban en medio de una confusa mina y que no tenían ni la menor idea hacía donde debían continuar, después de todo, cada uno de los caminos u pasadizos era exactamente iguales entre sí, frente a ellos aún podían ver la oscura pared que les impedía el paso, detrás de ellos un largo corredor que se dividía en una gran cantidad de pasajes. La mina de Xynothium era más antigua de la que se esperaba Richard, notaba que Jason se la ha pasado varias veces visitándola. A lo que trivialmente se espera una cueva llena de tierra, pero esto era exactamente similar a un templo abandonado y con decoraciones de la prehistoria de una antigua cultura.

_Si me hubiera percatado de que esto era un laberinto, ahora no estaríamos perdidos-_pensó harto Richard, solo han estado dando círculos sin sentido en todo el lugar.

-Hay que dividirnos, ve a la parte Este y busca se ha dejado rastro.-ordenó Dick

-Está bien –Kori contesto con duda, de nuevo era el aprendiz de Slade

-No dudes en hacerle daño a Red X si te vuelve a "secuestrar"-comentó a punto de dejar que su amiga se marchara. Aún estaba enfadado con la idea que su hermano secuestro a su amada Kori y además de interrumpir aquel momento que tuvieron juntos en la noche.

Camino, dejando marcas en cada rincón que pisaba. No era de esperarse que el rebelde volviera a parecer, pero anhelaba que no de nuevo tocara a su amada Kori.

-Hey pero si es el niño bueno, ¿Qué opinas de nuevo hogar?-Red X apareció, por asombro noto tenía otro cinturón.

Lo tomo del cuello, arrinconándolo en la pared ya se había agobiado de los estúpidos juegos de su hermano menor. Jason fingió su muerte, no solamente ha sido ladrón y embaucador si no robo una identidad que el mismo creó –bajo la fachada igual de un delincuente pero era para fines de investigación- y ahora rumores que ha estado estudiando para ser todo un asesino.

-Tranquilo, pensé que querías saludarme al menos para que trajeras a tu chica contigo-burló

-¿Qué es lo que planeas Jason?

-Me han mandado asesinar a Kori Anders –finalizo Jason aislándose de su hermano, ahora él era el dominante. –Tranquilo nunca le haría daño a Anders, dos hombres quieren acabar contigo y han elegido como tu punto débil a Kori. Solo te he venido advertir que no regreses a Jump City.-

-Pensé que me odiabas-

-Realmente pajarraco desearía matarte, pero no deseo que Kori salga lastimada por tu culpa.-

-¿Quién la ha mandado asesinar?-pregunto con desesperación

-La agencia donde trabajo se mantiene en anonimato el cliente, pero me da igual las reglas y me entere que era una persona que conocías.

-¡Solo dímelo!-Richard de nuevo ataco a Jason, exigía saber quién ambicionaba matar a Kori.

-Slade –expreso Red X para desaparecer

* * *

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Un gran abrazo psicológico a todos los que me han comentado, puesto en favoritos o la historia . LOS AMO! Perdonen estoy muy enamoradiza últimamente. Realmente ansió que les guste este capitulo . Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic Efecto mariposa igual RobStar.**

_**Un error ortográfico , gramatical o narrativo les pido de corazón que me lo hagan notar en un review igual si es una crítica a suplicas les pido que sea constructiva. Agradeceria un review suyo *mediga que soy X.D***_

_**Gracias por leer **_


	5. Cuando todo cambia

_**Dc comic no me pertenece**_

* * *

_**Cuando todo cambia**_

Kori prestaba atención a Richard, él estaba demasiado pensativo desde de la mina y realmente estaba preocupada por su "amigo".

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Kori tomando de la mano a su mejor amigo pero en instantes se da cuenta que él ha retornado a ser el frio aprendiz de Slade.

-¿Tú tienes algo con Jason? –cuestiona Richard

-¡¿Por qué lo preguntas?!-siente un rubor en sus mejillas al sentir la penetrante mirada de enfado de Dick

daré esas cosas que creías irreales el sol, la luna, las estrellas, todo lleva mi sello-conmemora la voz masculina de Richard, lo que Jason le había confesado la noche anterior - Pensé que yo te gustaba

Ahora si estaba incomoda Kori, su mejor amigo no dejaba de mirarla con disgusto.

-¿Estas celoso?-cuestiona Kori

-Yo no puedo estar celoso de mi hermano. Soy un detective no tengo tiempo de pensar si te gusta más que yo -

-No eres un detective Dick, eres un ser humano. ¿Acaso no puedes admitir que te gusto?

Su corazón late impulsivamente, el aire le está haciendo una mala jugada y su mente no deja de recordarle lo que ha dicho su amiga con claridad.

Richard la miró de lejos y se acercó al mismo tiempo que miraba sus labios sin cesar. La tomó de improviso y besó su boca profundamente. Luego se alejó diciendo débilmente me gustas.

-R-Richard –intenta formular con nervios Kori pero esta tan sonrojada y decide detener a su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?-pregunta también ruborizado, mentalmente se abofetea en decirle tan pacíficamente princesa.

-Deja de huir de lo que sientes. Tú me has gustado desde hace tiempo, solamente me besas y me abrazas pero nunca me has aclarado que soy para ti –

-¡No puedo!-expresa tomándola de los brazos con fuerza

-¿Por qué?-débilmente Kori acaricia la mejilla de Richard

-¡No quiero perderte!, siempre has salido herida por mi culpa y ahora Slade piensa-comenta pero se ha arrepentido de lo ultimo

-¿Slade que?-curiosa Kori pregunta, que tenía ver el jefe de su amado Richard en todo esto

La apatía es la solución, es decir, resulta más fácil abandonarse a las drogas que enfrentarse a la vida, robar lo que uno quiere que ganárselo, pegar a un niño que enseñarlo. Por otra parte el amor requiere esfuerzo, trabajo. Y Richard estaba consiente de todo esto, confiadamente lo ha estado negado al mismo tiempo de simular que Kori es una mujer más en su vida. Todo es una mentira tan solo verla a su lado se olvidaba de sus problemas, su esencia y sus sonrisas que formulaban esos labios tan perfectos.

-¡Por fin los veo!-expresa Kole alegremente interrumpiendo el tenso momento

Kori miro y estaban a dos pasos cerca del pueblo, había olvidado todo lo sucedido en tan solo unos instantes con Richard.

-Red X no regresara al pueblo, tenía otros intereses. Lamento no ayudarlos lo suficiente –comenta Richard separándose de Kori –Nos marcharemos del pueblo hoy, a gradecemos tu hospitalidad Kole-

Kori solo miro como Richard miraba determinación a su amiga, él sonaba tan decidido en cumplir su misión y con esto se refería a regresarla a los brazos de Harper.

-¿Irse? Esperen no pueden saltarse el gran festival del pueblo-expresa Kole con sorpresa

-No tenemos tiempo para celebrar. Tenemos que asistir a una boda –afirma Richard

-¿Boda? , como última noche vamos es solo un baile –sigue intercediendo

En sus adentros Kori quiere abrazar a su amiga, la razón por la cual Kole siempre iba a ver al acalde era para realizar los planes de un festival importante para el pueblo.

-Una noche no nos afectara Richard-expresa Kori finalmente, simplemente suspira de mala gana su amigo

-No tenemos ropa para bailes-a completa

-Es de disfraces. ¡Vengan la casa invita!-Kole jala literalmente a la joven pareja

* * *

Dick solo suspiro con fastidio. Desde hace una semana entera se ha comportado como todo un crio y ahora estaba disfrazado como un héroe. ¡Demonios! Su nombre tan solo decirlo en el departamento de seguridad causaba miedo ante la competencia asimismo a los criminales. Todo es culpa de Kori. Por culpa de ella empezaba abrir sus sentimientos, se ruborizaba y se estaba volviendo adicto a los labios de ella. Estaba experimentando con sueños como decirlo húmedos con una mujer empeorado era Kori Anders. Y ahora faltaba eso .Un baile .No solamente esta disfrazado, está apunto de decirle a su mejor amiga si quería bailar con él. ¡Realmente esto está mal!

-Gracias por dejarme quedar otra noche –comenta Kori quien salía del tocador

Observo a su mejor amiga, ella lucia radiante aunque su vientre plano quedaba al desnudo con esas prendas moradas que igualmente estaban pegadas a su femenino cuerpo.

Giro la cabeza con rubor, ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-No es nada, es nuestra última noche y quiero tenerla a tu lado -comenta con vergüenza, su mente aun piensa en cosas inapropiadas para un detective.

-Me gusta tu traje de Robin .No tardaste en hacerlo –Kori con delicadeza toca el torso de su mejor amigo, mira con nervios el rostro de su amigo quien esta ocultado por un antifaz.

-Robin Hood es un buen libro. Vamos, nos vestimos para un baile hay que ir-

La música ya iba llegando al último compás. Miradas en silencio ante todos los habitantes del dicho pueblo a ambos. La música country del pueblo y alegre animaba a todos a bailar, pero solamente estaban los dos sentados en la mesa mirando la noche iluminada por las coloridas lámparas.

-¿Quieres bailar?-propone Dick al levantarse de su asiento

-Tu odias bailar-expresa Kori riendo al recordar momentos de la infancia

-Que yo odie bailar no signifique tu no quieras bailar. Solamente una canción, no quiero sentirme ridículo con este traje –intercede tomándola de la mano

-Está bien, aunque no se bailar -sonrojada Kori sale junto su compañero de baile a la pista.

En medio del lugar. Todas las parejas bailando, la música alegremente sonado y solamente estaba a la mira de la sonrisa de Kori. Al contemplarla tan de cerca causó estragos en su corazón, que aquel punzante dolor liberó sus más grandes anhelos. Tomó cuidadosamente su rostro y besó su boca con profunda dulzura, disfrutando el néctar que permitía la superficialidad del beso.

-Me gustas –comentó Kori acariciando la mejilla de Richard

-Te necesito –Richard le da un corto beso, entre toda esta gente quería más privacidad.

Mando al demonio el baile, tomo de la mano y huyo de la multitud. Quería ser el único en verla, en tocarla además de aprovechar cada segundo a su lado. Se dirigieron su habitación.

-Recuerdas cuando de niños te dije que tu serias el que me esperaría en el altar-Kori comenta algo ruborizada

-Sí, recuerdo que después de que vieras la estúpida película que el profesor Control Fenómeno nos puso, estabas ya planeado tu boda y me había molestado porque no me habías dado ningún papel en tu ceremonia –

-Y al final del día te dije que quería que fueras el novio –Kori se acerca a Richard para deshacerse del antifaz

-Es una lástima que tus planes no se hicieran realidad –expresa Richard tomándola de la cintura

-¿No te hubiera gustado que no fuera solamente un inocente juego?-cuestiona sonrojada

-Realmente desearía que jamás hubiera sido un juego–susurro Dick

Kori tomo valor acercándose más a su amigo y, ante su sorpresa, Richard la besó en la boca. La dulzura que sintió Kori de aquel beso le hizo perder todo contacto con su alrededor, y las fuerzas que pudiera haber tenido para rechazarlo desaparecieron completamente. Sin quererlo sus ojos fueron cerrándose y colocó una mano sobre la nuca de Richard. Él también había cerrado los ojos.

El contacto aumentó de ritmo hasta el punto de volverse desesperado pero aún romántico. Cantidad de tiempo sin expresar su afecto pero en este momento lograba tocar los labios carnosos y húmedos de Kori, hicieron que Dick despertara su instinto animal. Quería despedazar la ropa que cubría el exquisito cuerpo de su amada para así poder tocarlo, anhelaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo encima del suyo pero sobre todo hacer énfasis de que ese cuerpo no le pertenecía a nadie más que a Richard Grayson. Tomó a Kori de la cintura, con finura y sobre todo sin romper el contacto, la colocó debajo de él. Detuvo el beso para poder mirarla. Lucía extremadamente hermosa. Un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos verdes como piedras de esmeralda brillaban con la poca luz de la habitación y su boca ligeramente abierta provocaba en Dick una sensación de excitación.

-Eres hermosa –expresa Dick

Kori se sonrojó aún más, sonrió y abrazó a Dick. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-¿Qué tienes? –inquirió Richard, en un intento por controlar las ganas de comerla a besos

-¿Me seguirás amando por la mañana? -comenta Kori

-Te amare por siempre –concluye Richard

La luna alumbraba aquella habitación que, hasta hace poco, contenía tonalidades anaranjadas gracias a un foco cálido en el techo; el viento se colaba y removía suavemente las sábanas que cubrían aquel mueble donde dos personas se miraban fijamente. Richard no resistió más la tentación, de aquel rostro angelical, iniciando una sesión de besos. Primero siendo delicado y después apasionado. Pronto la necesidad de unir más sus cuerpos se hizo presente y por ello cada pieza que los cubría fue eliminada de la actividad, siendo lanzados con sutileza en el suelo. Ambos, desnudos, se abrazaron para transferir ese calor reconfortante que necesitaban ante la insistente ventisca producto de la ventana abierta. Nuevamente conocieron más el cuerpo del otro.

-¡¿Estas segura de esto?-cuestiono Richard un poco sonrojado

-Yo estoy segura si es a tu lado-susurra de manera tierna Kori

Richard toma valor, delicadamente besa la piel de su amada y sabe que en instantes llegara el momento de perder la virginidad. Se unieron en un largo beso, curioseo la anatomía de Kori y debía admitir que era perfecta.

El sonido de que alguien golpea fuertemente la puerta incomoda la pareja, ambos están sonrojados y por lo cual no titubean en vestirse lo más instantáneo posible.

-R-Richard tienes una llamada –comunica Kole un poco abochornada al ver que Dick mostraba el aspecto de irritación al mismo tiempo que no toda su camisa está unida exponiendo a la vista el fornido torso del detective.

Odiaba la idea de no tener servicio teléfono en su habitación pero también no deja de preguntarse que estaba pensando sobre lo sucedido. ¡¿Acaso estaba a punto de acostarse con su mejor amiga?!

-Código 10-21, Slade está en línea-expresa Jinx en el teléfono

El código al idioma natural expresaba que tenía una llamada asimismo que debía comunicarse telefónicamente.

Richard se da un golpe mentalmente, no ha dado notificación de la misión en varios días pero de igual forma resuena lo que Red X le ha avisado.

-Agente Robin QRU- comenta dando el código traducido representaba que pedía el mensaje

-Robin realmente me decepcionas –expresa atreves de la bocina telefónica Slade –Pensaba que esta misión era un simple obstáculo

-He tenido problemas, el asesino Red X estuvo merodeando por la zona –informa Richard

-Se ha ordenado encontrar a una joven de diecinueve años, no a tu hermano –

-Tome la iniciativa de hacerlo –

-Una imprudente decisión Robin –Slade regaña molestando desagradablemente a Richard.

* * *

Abre sus ojos con agotamiento, mira de nuevo a su lado y Richard no está. Desde la velada de anoche, él no ha retornado la habitación y realmente está intranquilizada. Kori investiga el tocador para impedir una incómoda situación como la del día anterior –excitante debía admitir – y a punto de tomar de nuevo otra prenda de Dick, nota que él le ha adquirido un bello vestido.

Ruborizada se dispone a darse una ducha rápida para vestirse, pues él ha dejado una nota la cual decía que la esperaba en el comedor. Se cepilla su larga cabellera para finalmente verlo de nuevo sin olvidar darle los "buenos días".

-Te extrañare-le comenta su amiga Kole quien la ha abrazado de sorpresa en los pasillos del hotel

-¿Ocurre algo?-confundida por el cálido y depresivo abrazo de su amiga

-Tenemos que irnos –interrumpe Dick quien carga con el ligero equipaje de ambos

Ambos se despiden pero Richard esta de nueva cuenta frívolamente, la toma del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza y Kori esta perturbada ante los actos de Richard. No dicen nada transcurro del camino, él no voltea en verla en ningún instante y tiene temor que Slade haya cambiado su forma de pensar respecto el viaje.

Finalmente alejados de todo el pueblo, nota a la vista los edificios de la empresarial Jump City y se ha dado cuenta que Richard después de todo ha optado por seguir órdenes.

-¿Realmente quieres esto?-cuestiona Kori al notar que se han detenido

-¿¡Querer que?!- La imagen de verla tan decaída hizo que Dick apretara sus puños del coraje.

-Me regresaras a mi familia .En donde instantes me casaran con Roy Harper , donde finalmente me veré forzada en entregarme en mi noche bodas a él .Dime Richard , ¿Vas a soportar que todas las mañanas despierte al lado de Roy ?-Comunica de forma realista Kori

-Yo no quiero que te cases, es algo que he estado ignorando-afirma nerviosamente Dick

-Cuando me case con Roy. Me veré forzada a tener un hijo con él, cuando podría ser tuyo y fruto de nuestro amor en vez que sea por obligación –

-Kori ¡Deja de decir eso!-con irritación Dick exclama

-Es lo que sucederá. Me alejaran de la vida que tenía, de ti y de los demás. Seré la mujer de tu mejor amigo cuando prefiero ser tuya –concluye Kori

-¡Por favor deja de decir eso! Me veras forzado a ser algo –Richard la ha tomado de los brazos

-¿Te deje de decir la verdad que has estado negando en este viaje?-Kori cuestiona

-No la he negado, solamente que he querido aprovechar mi tiempo a tu lado, Kori yo te amo –concluye Richard apunto de besar a su amada amiga.

Nota el sonido del motor de los autos, observa el reloj de su muñeca y observa que ha llegado la hora de entregar a Kori Anders a su familia.

-Excelente Robin –comenta Slade quien ha abajado del auto totalmente blindado – Señorita Anders, su familia la espera ansiosamente

Los hombres provenientes de la familia del prometido totalmente vestidos de traje azabache toman con fuerza a Kori quien intenta zafarse.

-¡Richard!-grita Kori por última vez para ser subida a la fuerza en el transporte y ser alejada de la vista de Dick.

Richard aprieta los puños pensando que ha sido un estúpido en dejarla ir por el crédulo hecho de seguir órdenes del superior.

-¿Qué le harán a Kori?-cuestiona al notar que Slade sigue ahí

-Paciencia Robin, ella ha hecho una infracción al trato de esa familia. Mientras tú, felicidades por tu ascenso –Slade le entrega una revolver sin balas junto con su nueva placa, él está apunto de subir a su auto pero se detiene –Sabes me recuerdas a mí, no necesitaste ayuda para deshacerte de tu distractor

Finalmente su líder se marcha en su extravagante transporte, dejando a un depresivo Richard. Dick solo observa la placa y la tira en el césped, él mismo se auto declara la persona más estúpida en dejar ir a su amada Kori.

* * *

**LO TERMINE! El cap claro, *fans mirándome asesinamente* es elemental para el fic tranquilos el lemon está más cerca que nada :3. Por otra parte ayer no pude actualizar por mi eterna tarea disculpen la demora , ya me iré a normalizando U.U. UN BESO DE NUTELLA a todos los que han seguido este fic , COMENTADO en especial son más sensuales que los que leen y se van sin comentar oks no . **

_**Un error ortográfico, narrativo o gramatical favor de hacérmelo notar en un review . Si es un crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva. Y me animaría saber su opinión respecto al fic**_

_**Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?**_


	6. Heróe

**Dc comics no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

_Héroe_

Con suma delicadeza jalo el gatillo de la pistola, observa que le ha dado al obstáculo del cartel de tiros. Nada mal para un novato que hace un día le entregaron un instrumento mortal, pero no ha dejado de practicar. Se la ha pasado pensando en Kori, en lo estúpido que fue y la única forma de liberar su coraje es practicando la puntería.

-Nada mal, Robin –expreso Roy quien coloco su mano en su hombro

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-cuestionó Richard dejando el arma en la mesa

-Me entere hace unas horas que regresaste junto con mi prometida, nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno en tu trabajo –Roy le sonríe

Ese gesto aumentó su cólera, ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de lo estúpido que fue? No era necesario que se lo recordaran, tan solo conmemorar las lágrimas de Kori gritando su nombre antes de desaparecer de su vista le bastaban.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto Roy

-No, solamente he estado practicando ¿Qué hay de malo en esto? –

-Bueno eres el único tipo que conozco que esta desde la mañana en una sala para practicar tiros en vez de estar en una fiesta –confiesa Harper

-No tengo ánimos de festejar –

-¡Vamos! Hay una gran fiesta para este tipo y su mejor amigo se amarga la vida dándole tiros a un cartel –

-P-Pero-tartamudea Dick al ver que su mejor amigo animadamente abre la puerta del lugar.

Suspira y toma su chaqueta, pero sonríe pensando que quizás Kori este ahí y podría explicarle todo, asimismo rogarle una disculpa por lo idiota que ha sido durante toda una semana.

-Y ¿Qué tal está mi prometida?-cuestiona Roy quien conduce el auto

-Es linda-

-¿Solamente eso piensas? Es una diosa, perfecta realmente me siento afortunado de casarme con ella. No quería en un principio pero es lo que siempre he buscado en una mujer

-¡¿Realmente la quieres despojar?!-

-Si no veo por qué no, en un futuro seremos como esas parejas que después nunca se divorciaran finalmente pienso enamorarla-

-Ella huyó de ti, no creo que opine lo mismo –

Richard solamente se encogió de hombros, estaba tan preocupado del como estaba Kori. Noto que habían llegado a la mansión, desde en la parte exterior se notaba el escándanlo musical asimismo las coloridas lamparillas que iluminaban el lugar de verde.

-Bienvenido a mi despedida de soltero –comenta Roy dejándolo en la mesa de bebidas

El joven detective tomó una de las bebidas de alcohol realmente no era un habitó beberlas pero requería algo en que encubrir toda su culpa, no perdía de vista a los amigos de Roy y en especial a la hermana mayor de Kori quien no dejaba de coquetearle a su amigo pero entre toda la multitud solamente exigía ver la presencia de su amada amiga. Decepcionado al ver que Kori no está presente, decide salir al jardín mirando el oscuro cielo.

-¡Eres un estúpido!-expresa Jason intentando golpear al mayor pero este detiene el puño pero finalmente logro dañar a Richard

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ir?!-

-Lo sé, fui un total idiota en caer en la trampa de Slade –

-Por lo menos lo admites pajarraco –Jason saca un cigarro en un intento de fumar

-¿Cómo esta ella?-cuestiona Richard quien se limpiaba la poca sangre del golpe

-Fatal, tienes suerte que no fue daño físico el que recibió o yo me la cobraría contigo. ¿Por qué sabes que la he visitado? –

-Tus actos son mi responsabilidad aparte eres el único que conoce el paradero de la finca donde vivirá con Roy.

-Ella no ha dejado de preguntar por ti –expresa Jason

-Necesito saber dónde está Kori –ordena Dick

-Jamás lo haría como favor tuyo pero por ella lo hare –a regañadientes Jason comenta

Kori no perdía de vista la ventana enrejada, sus padres la han aislado de todo y su único amigo ha sido el rebelde de Jason. Mira de nuevo el blanco vestido, mañana se casaría con Roy para vivir la vida que a fin de cuentas se la ha impuesto.

-Richard –comenta sorprendida al ver que en el jardín estaba él pero en instantes se marchó. Curiosa Anders se pone a especular del por qué ha venido su mejor amigo.

* * *

Una mañana algo fría, el cielo tan distante y grisáceo. Cuando te preguntan cómo te imaginas el día de tu boda realmente te imaginas un instante de un cuento de hadas, pero no simpatiza el amor en este casamiento ni emoción el vestido que tu familia eligió para ti.

-Te verás hermosa-comento la madre de Kori tocando su mejilla

Kori solo miro con reojo a su madre, sus parpados estaban cansados no había podido dormir en recordar toda su vida asimismo imaginándose como seria su vida con Richard. Con sumo cuidado tomo el vestido de estilo tradicional, le quedaría ajustado en el torso y tenía una falda acampanada totalmente blanco según sus padres representaban la pureza de la novia.

Su madre junto un grupo de sirvientes de la familia del novio colaboraron en ajustarle el corset del vestido, en instantes la maquillaron un poco y discutían que peinado combinaría pues el vestido dejaba desnudo sus hombros.

-¿Así fue tu boda? –cuestionó Kori al verse finalmente como una novia en el espejo

-No, nunca se comparara con la tuya. Con esa orquesta, con este tradicional y elaborado vestido sin olvidar la decoración. Y no olvides el ramo-su madre le entrego un ramo de rosas

-Pero fue por amor –

- No me salgas de nuevo con esto Anders, te casaras con el señor Harper y si vuelves huir ya sabrás –afirmó su madre para abrirle la puerta –Ha llegado la hora, mi hija por fin será una mujer-

-El momento en que ustedes de olvidaran de su deuda-susurra Kori, posteriormente salió de la habitación de "la novia" y se dispuso a ir al altar.

Miradas en silencio, solo pocos presentes provenientes de ambas familias y sacerdote forzado a dar la bendición a una unión forzada. No perdió de vista a Roy quien le sonreía con esperanza y ternura, pero ella solamente miro el suelo mientras se dirigía a él.

-¿Te han dicho que eres hermosa?-comentó a su oído Roy quien la tomo de los brazos con delicadeza

Ella guardo silencio escuchando cada palabra de la oxidada voz del padre, sentía como todos la observaban a ella quienes estaban pendientes de cada movimiento. Tenía nervios, sus manos sudaban pues casi llegaba el momento de aceptar por la fuerza ser la esposa de Roy y ser besada por él.

-¿Acepta a Kori Andes como su esposa, para cuidarla en las buenas y en las malas?-preguntó el sacerdote

-Para toda la vida –expresa Roy quien la tomo de la mano

-Y usted ¿Acepta a Roy Harper como su legítimo esposo para estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas?

-Y-Yo –intenta formular pero sus deseos son lo contrario a lo que es forzada a decir

-¡Starfire!-su corazón palpita rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Richard.

Voltea y mira el vidrial religioso pero no nota la presencia de nadie, su teoría de que estaba imaginando el grito de Richard se evapora al notar que los presentes también ambicionan a observar quien ha pretendido detener la boda.

-Entonces señorita Anders –comenta el sacerdote rompiendo el silencio

-Yo acepto –Kori se deprime al decirlo, varias lagrimas intentan salir pero no podía llorar enfrente de su ahora esposo.

A unos pasillos de la capilla se encontraba Richard quien estaba siendo sujetado por sus amigos.

-Viejo ¡Acaso te volviste loco!-regañó Víctor

-Tienen que dejarme ir –ordenó Dick pero estaba en brazos de Logan

-Kori habría salido herida si hubieran notado tu presencia –Rachel interrumpe

-¡Pero ella no quiere casarse!-expresa aun Richard con furia

-Créeme nosotros también desearíamos ayudarla pero los gorilas de la familia de Roy parecen estar dispuestos a hacerle daño a Kori-Logan interrumpe

-Ella huyó porque yo se lo propuse y fui el mismo que la entrego de nuevo a su familia –expreso Richard quien abandonó la lucha de soltarse

-Te ayudaremos viejo, pero aún no es el momento-expresó Víctor ordenando que lo soltaran

Pasaron varias horas, una pequeña celebración para luego llevar a la "feliz" pareja –en el caso del marido estaba – a la gran finca que la familia Queen obsequió, estaba en las afueras de Jump City y realmente era demasiado grande. Esta mansión daba la vista al mar cristalino de la ciudad, cosa que le confrontaba ver todas las tardes cuando reflexionaba.

Kori miraba en su balcón las aguas cristalinas de la ciudad, era media noche y aunque ahora su vida estaba atada a un hombre que no amaba podía alegrarse de que no estaba hospedada como un criminal que sucedido en las noches pasadas. Menuda noche de bodas, su marido se ha ido al tradicional viaje de negocios dejándola sola pero realmente le alegrada no estar forzada en tener relaciones con él por primera vez.

-Richard, ¿Qué haces aquí?-asombrada Kori al notar que su amigo ha trepado hasta su habitaciòn pero aún sigue dolida de los acontecimientos de hace una semana.

-Quiero hablar contigo-expreso con determinación pero ella se ha alejado de él.

-Después de una semana se te ocurre hacerlo-comentó Kori, ella se abrazó asimisma sintiendo escalofríos al conmemorar su "bienvenida" a casa.

-Kori yo sé que te falle y te traicione, me aleje de ti. Tienes el permiso de dejarme pero nunca tendrás que te deje de amar –expresó Richard abrazándola de la cintura

-R-Richard-sonrojada Kori lo miro acariciando su mejilla – Pero como sabes que me amas si tan solo en minutos de vuelves alguien tan frio y distante -

-Se lo que sentí cuando te bese aquella noche en el bosque –manifiesto Richard

-¿Realmente no fue un instinto?-cuestionó Kori recordando que él se había excusado en eso

-Fue una estupidez, siempre me he abstenido a admitir lo que siento pero gracias a ti perdí ese deseo –Richard la toma con delicadeza sus manos

-Ahora que tú me entregaste a Roy. ¿Podrás vivir así toda la vida sin saber que hubiéramos podido ser felices?- argumentó Kori

-Fue un gran error, soy un estúpido en hacerlo Kori. Ya no tengo opción tendré que aceptar que te deje ir –expuso con gran dolor Richard

-Si la tienes Richard. Yo ya no tengo opción, no puedo dejarte de amar. Durante años he cargado con este sentimiento -finalmente deja fluir sus lágrimas Kori, Richard la abraza por desgracia las gotas caerían en el hombro de su amado.

-No digas eso, yo lo he estado reprimiendo pero tengo que soportar que despertaras todas las mañanas con mi mejor amigo. Dime que no te bese-comentó.

Suavemente sus manos recorrían la espalda de Kori, su corazón empieza a palpitar aceleradamente, los labios dulces de ella se acercaban más a los suyos y el silencio empieza a reinar mientras ella cerraba sus esmeraldas ojos asimismo que Richard , se comprendieron sin hablar pues sabían que en instantes expresarían su amor. Finalmente sus labios se juntaron, para dar un cálido beso, los labios de ella eran motivo de innumerables sensaciones increíbles. Segundo a segundo los labios de Richard dominaban de una forma extraña su cuerpo entero, no podía pensar en nada y todos sus problemas han dejado de existir. La mente del joven detective esta en blanco, solo podía pensar sobre la hermosa mujer que está besando y el perfume que ha dejado impregnado su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿Todo el amor que hemos sentido?-pregunto Kori quien se separaba lentamente de él

-Nunca podrá desaparecer. Pero sabiendo que no te tendré nunca en mis brazos, ni tocar tu cara ni tus labios. Sabiendo que nunca te hare el amor. ¿Cómo podre aceptar que no te podre besar si ahora no puedo resistirme hacerlo? –expresa para tocar sus labios de nueva cuenta

-Quiero ser tuya y de nadie más-confiesa Kori tomándolo de los hombros

-¡¿Qué?!-cuestionó Richard

* * *

**Mujajaja oks no ,tenía que dejarlo aquí mis niños , pero el lemon es en el próximo capítulo y se revelan los planes de Slade en el próximo .¿QUE OPINARON DEL CAP? ¿Aburrido? ¿Muy bueno?¿Por qué lo dejaste ahí? X,D , se que no fue tan largo como los otros pero estaba estudiando por eso akssdd aun así espero que les haya gustado porque lo hago con mucho amor . Ya llegue al cap seis no puedo creerlo , ya falta poco y pensar que hace meses nunca pensé en subirlo a ni en otra pagina . Por cierto empezare a contestar reviews a los que tienen cuenta no se para ser más agradecida y mandarles frascos de nutella :3**

**_Un error ortográfico, narrativo o gramatical favor de hacérmelo notar en un review . Si es un crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva. Y me animaría saber su opinión respecto al fic_**

**_Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?._**

**_Besos de nutella a todos _**


	7. Gula

_Dc no me pertenece_

_ADVERTENCIA: LEMON queda bajo su responsabilidad leer_

_Gula_

* * *

-¡¿Qué?!-cuestiono Dick sorprendido

Kori jaló suavemente y levantándose un poco volvió a besarlo de manera apasionada. Sus bocas se movían en un compás rítmico y acelerado, sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza en sus pechos y sus cuerpos comenzaban a rozarse suavemente por la evidente cercanía.

Richard terminó recargando ligeramente su cuerpo sobre las caderas de ella, percibiendo en su entrepierna como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ligeramente cada vez que él la acariciaba e incitado por aquello recorrió con una de sus manos la falda del vestido, hasta encontrarse con su tersa piel, excitado como estaba realizó un suave recorrido a través de la pierna ella, subiendo con su avance la falda de Kori, quien no parecía molestarse.

-Dick-Gimió con suavidad el nombre de su amante, arqueando ligeramente la espalda al sentir como la mano del joven rozaba temblorosa la piel de su muslo, las caricias de él conseguían hacerla estremecer.

Él besó vehementemente el rostro de la muchacha, bajando desde su mentón hasta su cuello, estaba agitado y parecía deseoso por continuar con lo que había empezado. La chica respiraba de manera entrecortada, sentía calor… mucho calor. Con su mirada recorrió el rostro de su compañero, sus brillantes ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar la observaban con intensidad, su cabello alborotado desorganizado, sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa intenso le daban un aspecto enternecedor a sus perfectas facciones y su boca… esos labios ligeramente marcados por el roce.

-Espera -Murmuró a duras penas, apoyando sus palmas sobre el fuerte pecho de él, empujándolo con suavidad hacia atrás.

-Kori yo - Se sentía un tanto avergonzado, sabía que aquellas acciones acababan de revelar el fuego que mantenía encendida su ardiente pasión, y no estaba seguro si ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con esto. – Si deseas detenerte… esté es el momento. – Le indicó de manera entrecortada, aún agitado y notoriamente excitado.

Kori abrazó el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañero y con una de sus manos recorrió lentamente su cálida piel, era agradable sentir como la yema de sus dedos se movilizaban sobre aquella amplia espalda.

- Te deseo… -Susurro Dick

Sus manos se movilizaron a través de las piernas de él, llevando junto con ellas aquella molesta prenda. Dick por su parte recorrió los hombros casi desnudos de ella, también deslizando en su recorrido los delgados tirantes de la parte superior del vestido de Kori.

-Me precipite, no haremos algo que tú no desees –comenta Richard intentando rebajar su excitación asimismo que esta empezara a presentarse físicamente.

-Dick, quiero tener esta noche contigo. Quiero pensar que tú serás mi esposo, que seré la mujer más feliz al estar casada con mi mejor amigo y ahora –Kori intenta terminar pero Dick poso uno de sus dedos en sus labios

-No digas más princesa-susurra Richard para besarla lentamente

El chico suspiró resignado, era obvio lo que eso significaba, sobraban las palabras en aquel momento. Respiró profundamente tratando de regular su propia y agitada respiración y paso se concentró en dejar su mente en blanco, tenía calor, muchísimo calor.

Kori, quien sin darse cuenta había volteado para admirar mejor las acciones de su acompañante, ahora lo observaba un tanto embobada, la visión de aquel apuesto muchacho la tenía muy confundida, realmente lo deseaba y es que sus encantadoras facciones, sus labios entreabiertos, su cuello… aquella apetecible piel y ese torso perfecto iluminado por la tenue y danzarina luz de las velas lo hacían ver muy seductor.

-Quiero mostrarte esta noche que mi amor es sincero-concluye Richard quien ha tomado coraje.

Lo jaló suavemente hasta que sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, el beso fue un contacto suave, pausado y lento, aún podía sentir aquel nerviosismo que invadió su cuerpo la primera vez que se besaron, quería recordar aquella noche estrellada en ese bosque y apasionante intento que cometieron la última noche.

Se separaron lentamente, aún permanecían con sus ojos cerrados.

– Yo también deseo estar contigo. – Murmuró suavemente Kori

En un vano intento de no separarse llegaron a la cama matrimonial de su amada. Richard se estremecía entre cada contacto y sin deseos de dejar pasar la oportunidad, sus manos recorrieron la estrecha espalda de ella, enfrentándose al rival de cualquier hombre en su primera vez el sujetador, recordó que tenía una navaja con la cual rompió la tela de este.

-Te comprare otro después –comenta con vergüenza Dick

Kori se sonrojo en instantes, sus brazos sujetaron que la prenda que cubría sus pechos no cayera. ¿Instintos? Pensó ella al estar tan sonrojada y ruborizada.

-Tranquila, también es mi primera vez –comenta Richard quien la ha acariciado su mejilla, se dan un corto beso.

Con un ágil movimiento sujeto los brazos de la muchacha y jalándola hacía él la abrazó con fuerza, percibiendo el dulce aroma de sus largos cabellos. Aspiró profundamente aquella seductiva fragancia al tiempo que guiaba el cuerpo de ella nuevamente al suelo, ahora Richard tenía a Kori aprisionada bajo su cuerpo casi completamente desnudo.

-Te amo-comentó Kori, Dick le regalo una dulce sonrisa

E inmersos por la quietud de esa cálida y pasional atmósfera sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, tenían sed de amor... sed de sentirse eternos. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven doncella, quien se estremecía presa del deseo.

Kori sintió como la curiosa boca de Richard recorría su cuerpo casi desnudo, explorando cada rincón. Y él sintiéndose por primera vez embriagado por su grácil figura, atrapado entre perfectas curvas que contorneaban su cuerpo, ahogó un gemido de placer.

Una de sus manos fue a enredarse en los claros y ahora húmedos cabellos de su compañero, los mismos que se adherían a su frente humedecida por el sudor. Era excitante sentir como el roce de sus cuerpos casi desnudos parecían buscar un acople mejor. Con movimientos rápidos, enloquecido por el deseo de ir más allá, él saboreo los hermosos pechos coronados por un pequeño botón rosa.

- Eres hermosa... - Declaró aun admirando maravillado aquella apetecible piel que ahora sus manos exploraban sin ningún reparo.

Kori gimió con fuerza al sentir como Dick acariciaba suavemente sus pechos, nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera, era una sensación única, muy especial, la que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo inundándola del deseo de sentir más. Las traviesas manos de Richard entretuvieron sus dedos con el pequeño botón que coronaba los pechos de Kori consiguiendo que ella dejara escapar un grito suave y placentero al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda haciendo ahora una silenciosa y tentadora invitación a sus labios, invitación que no rechazaría.

Pronto con la mano "libre" que tenía se encargó de hacer desaparecer la molesta prenda que aprisionaba sus caricias, dejándolo ahora completamente desnudo. Richard contempló con el alma en la mirada, extasiado por su belleza, su cuerpo fino, aquella esbelta figura que se convertía en claridad en medio de la penumbra, deseo pronunciar su nombre, pero la voz parecía haberlo abandonado.

El esperado momento había llegado, Dick se acomodó y buscó aún con un dejo de inseguridad la calidez del interior de ella, penetrando suavemente en los confines de un mundo inexplorado. La chica ahogó un grito de dolor y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su compañero, él se detuvo temeroso de haberle hecho algún daño.

-Tranquilo –aclaró Kori

Richard depositó un suave y cariñoso beso sobre la frente de su pareja y la abrazó protectoramente antes de decidirse a continuar, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente realizando un pausado vaivén, cada suave roce con la húmeda intimidad de ella lo hacía estremecer, quería sentir más y sabía que ella también exigía mas de esa placentera sensación .

Dick se movía suavemente, pero aun así le hacía daño, se sentía como si algo punzante intentara atravesar una invisible barrera.

- Tranquilo... todo está bien... - Le dijo en un tenue susurro, deseaba que aquel molesto dolor se esfumara...

Al escucharla decidió continuar y aún un tanto intranquilo la embistió con un poco más de fuerza, ella se quejó angustiada sintiendo como una fugitiva lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, la barrera había desaparecido.

- Lo siento... - Murmuró apenado, la había dañado, lo sabía.

-No te preocupes –Kori le dedico una sonrisa

Richard lentamente comenzó a retomar el suave movimiento de sus caderas, aún temeroso de dañar a su amada compañera. Kori aquel punzante dolor que antes le había molestado comenzaba a desaparecer paulatinamente siendo reemplazado por una nueva y desconocida sensación, suspiró complacida comenzando a disfrutar aquel contacto. La expresión de la muchacha había cambiado, ahora una placentera sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro. Pudo sentir como las piernas de ella abrazaban sus caderas buscando aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, sin pensarlo sus labios oprimieron suave y apasionadamente la boca de ella, sus movimientos se hicieron más firmes, más constantes, más excitantes.

Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, ardientes de deseo se estremecían por el placer otorgado de aquella unión, aquel roce suave y húmedo, aquella indescriptible sensación que recorría su interior.

Buscó el ritmo que más le acomodó, las manos de él se apoyaron sobre su estrecha cintura, ayudándola en su ahora rápido vaivén, sus caderas se agitaban con vigor, su cabello adhería a su piel, la luz anaranjada era reflejada en su cuerpo vibrante.

Millones de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos y cuando el placer pareció haber alcanzado un punto culmine él dejo escapar un fuerte gemido y acompañado por ella parecieron el cielo, una maravillosa, placentera e indescriptible sensación cautivo por completo sus sentidos por breves segundos. Agitada y cansada se desplomó sobre el cuerpo cálido de su compañero, quien la recibió cariñosamente entre sus brazos. Ella jadeante disfrutó de la melodía proporcionada por inconfundible palpitar del corazón de su amado.

-También te amo Kori -susurró Dick dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Empezaba un nuevo día podía ver el amanecer desde la cama, las luces del sol iluminaban el mar verdaderamente era atractiva la vista debía admitir. Pero al ver a su amada kori durmiendo plácidamente le llenaba de sentimientos que sabía lo complicado de expresar a sus amistades inclusive a él. Estaban los dos en la misma habitación envueltos por una fina sábana blanca y aunque se observaba un desastre con el ropaje tirado en el suelo ahora todo a su alrededor le recordaría un momento importante en su vida, el día en que Kori se entregó a él y mostro abiertamente todos sus sentimientos del modo más puro.

La seguía mirando y aunque su amor era correspondiente, había un inconveniente: Kori está casada con su mejor amigo. Se recostó en la cama y se puso a reflexionar de todo lo ha pasado hasta este bello momento. Una llamada telefónica puede hacer cambiar cualquier cosa, pensó.

* * *

La banda sonora de las repentinas llamadas telefónicas, el sonido de la impresora trabajando y los repentinos sonidos de los pasos de una persona sin especial decoraban el Departamento de Seguridad de Jump City.

-Homicidios –concluye de leer Richard

-Naciste para este departamento y dudo que lo quieras negar, Robin-expresa Slade sirviéndose una copa

-Por lo menos podrías decirme de mi primer caso, no estuve años vigilando un puesto de sodas para que me sigas tomando en broma –

-Paciencia Robin, de hecho te he asignado un compañero. Jinx has pasar a mi aprendiz –ordena Slade

La secretaria solamente abre la puerta dejando a la vista a Jason del mismo modo se observaba una rubia que en su propios ojos mostraban un aura depresiva.

-Terra, preséntate a tu hermano mayor –

Richard está sorprendido profundamente al notar que Jason sonríe quien está recargando en el marco de la puerta.

-¡¿Tú eres Robin?!-Terra cuestiona colocando una mano en el hombro de Dick

-Terra es mi nuevo aprendiz, será la secretaria de ambos y asistente de este caso. El señor Red Hood será tu compañero ha sido trasladado de Ciudad Gótica, tiene información de su caso ahora váyanse –ordena Slade quien no deja que Dick hable.

El grupo de tres salen del edificio ajetreado, Richard está estático ante la presencia de su opuesto hermano quien mantenía expresado facialmente "eres un estúpido".

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó finalmente Dick subiendo al auto

-Robando oxígeno, me encargare que no la vuelvas a arruinar. Slade me tiene atado por tu estúpida culpa –Jason contesta encendiendo el auto

-¿Alguien quiere un café? –intenta calmar el pesado ambiente Terra ante ambos pero es nula su presencia.

Jason esta al volante ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de Richard, era una tarde lluviosa nada parecida al iluminado amanecer. Se detienen en un barrio bajo, el sonido de los ladridos y la gente mirando a los detectives daba más incómodo el lugar.

-¿Él forense ya llego?- cuestiona Jason al guardia de la escena del crimen

-Nadie ha venido ni tocado nada del escenario, esperamos que la orquesta viniera –sarcásticamente el policía quita la cinta que decía "escena de crimen" dejando pasar a los tres jóvenes adultos.

Richard enciende su linterna y mira lo descuidado que esta el lugar asimismo el olor putrefacto llega a su olfato pero lo ignora.

-Fotógrafo –ordena Jason a Terra quien empieza a sacar capturas del pobre hombre asesinado.

Un obeso sujetado por hilos metálicos con picos, su cuerpo pálido y su rostro en un platillo de comida italiana.

-¿Él niño está vivo? –cuestiona ahora Dick tomando el dibujado pegado al refrigerador.

-Todo aquí está muerto a excepción de las ratas –expresa Jason asqueado ante estar curioseando el cuerpo muerto

Momentos después de indagar el lugar, el grupo no muestra estar complacido ante los resultados que ha dado.

-Creo que con las fotos bastan para Slade, hay que regresar-expresa Terra a ambos pero ninguno asiente.

-Espera –comenta Dick

De nueva cuenta regresa al refrigerador, mira la oscura madera y nota que varios tornillos han sido quitados. Mueve el congelador ignorando lo sucio que esta la pared, mira la parte trasera del mueble y lee "Gula" asimismo una nota con letra cursiva .

-Bien al parecer el niño maravilla pudo hacer algo sin ayuda de sus juguetes –comenta con ironía Jason

Finalmente se marchan al lugar, regresando al departamento de policías. Terra se encarga de revelar las fotografías, Jason se sienta sin expresar nada mientras Richard discute arduamente con Slade.

-¡No podemos dejar este caso así! –expresa Dick ante su superior

-Fue forzado a comer hasta cansarse y el niño fue asesinado fin de la historia. Tenemos que centrarnos en otros casos, mientras ustedes analizaban el lugar sucedió otro en quizás quince calles lejos. No se detiene el tiempo hasta resolver uno –

- Estaba escrito con grasa humana "Gula" junto con un párrafo de un libro, hay siete pecados capitales Ira, Envidia, Lujuria, Gula, Orgullo, Pereza y Codicia. Acaba de comenzar esta cadena faltan seis asesinatos más –argumenta Richard

-Entonces tendremos que esperar que siga el otro, paciencia solamente exijo que la tengas Robin. –concluye Slade, Dick molesto sale de la habitación.

Tomo su chaqueta y deseaba profundamente llamar a Kori quien lo calmaría tan solo escuchar su dulce voz.

-¡Robin! ¿No quieres un café?-invita Terra

Richard suspira, no sería mala persona con su ahora compañera de trabajo. Se dirigieron a una modesta cafetería que estaba a unas calles del Departamento, como era de esperar varios policías descansaban ahí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dick cuestiona

-Claro no hay problema, hay que conocernos mejor –la chica sonríe

-Tu nombre verdadero ¿Cuál es?-interroga Dick sorprendiendo a la chica

-Lo siento pero Slade me ha prohibido decirlo –

-Entonces siempre serás Terra –afirma Dick

-¿Has usado tu pistola en una misión? –Terra se encoge de hombros

-Solamente la cargo pero no me he visto obligado a apuntar a una persona con ella, ¿Y tú?-cuestiona Dick

-Sí, la primera vez fue hace tres años mi primera misión fuera de ser asistente. Slade me ordeno que disparara a un chico de hecho un amigo quien yo le gustaba pero tuve miedo entonces solamente le dispare el brazo .Fingí que nada ocurrió además que el no existía para mí, poco después me entere que salía con una chica gótica o fría. Esa misma noche que lo apunte murió para mí, desde entonces solamente jalo el gatillo cuando Slade me lo ordena sin investigar el por qué ni quien es, solamente sigo sus órdenes –Terra le da un sorbo a su café confesando todo

-¿Ni te molesta el por qué vas a matar a esa persona?-

-Tengo prohibido, él es un gran líder y trabaja con la ley debe tener sus razones para ordenarme matar a personas. Solamente debo conocer un poco a mi victima para que sepa como la hare desaparecer del lugar –concluye ella

Dick deja de intentar expresar su opinión, minutos después sale del lugar despidiéndose de su compañera. Sube a su nuevo departamento adquirido, abre la puerta pero sonríe al saber quién está ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kori?-pregunta con amor al verla sentada.

-¡Dick!-ella lo abraza de sorpresa

Esta vestida de nuevo con los refinados trajes para fiestas de té que la familia de su esposo le otorga, quizás Kori se veía hermosa pero jamás feliz al vestir esos ropajes juntos el molesto maquillaje.

-Te extrañe, cariño –con sonrojo Dick cierra la puerta de su departamento.

-No pude escapar toda la semana, últimamente he estado yendo a eventos y fiestas de té –suspira Kori quien se sienta en el sofá, se recarga en el hombro de su amado detective.

-Ahora tampoco lograras huir de aquí-expresa pícaramente Dick dándole un corto beso a su chica

-Sería un placer ser su rehén señor –Kori comenta para sentir los labios de su amante, un desesperado beso con tanta pasión.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella noche tan especial para ambos, fue complicado separarse asimismo un reto total para Richard recordar que su amada estaba en brazos de Roy y no en los suyos.

-¿Roy te ha tocado?-pregunta de manera tierna, estaba presa entre su cuerpo y el sofá pero no parecía molestarse

-Ni un cabello-comenta Kori para besarlo

-Por qué si no lo matare –bromea, lentamente sus labios besaban el cuello de la chica.

Sabían que este encuentro podía terminar en algo más en ese confortable sofá, exigían tener sus cuerpos juntos. No lo tomaron importancia al preservativo ni siquiera el lugar ni momento, estaban demasiado ocupados pensando en expresar su amor.

Era una noche más solamente importaba el hecho de que esa habitación estuviera llena de gemidos y suspiros de amor , no importaba el ropaje tirado ni las horas desgatadas solamente el momento placentero y apasionante .

* * *

**¡Feliz no Hallowen! Es broma , ando amargada por que no pude pedi****r dulces es chiste . Bueno algo cortito lo sé pero con tal de subir este cap lo hice apurada , de hecho había probabilidades que no habría cap por una situación .En fin espero que les haya gustado ,empecemos a meterle acción a este fic sin olvidar el romance . ¿Qué tal el lemon? Espero que les haya gustado porque a mí me deja con dudas que fuera bueno. BESOS DE NUTELLA Y FRASCOS quienes me han dejado review , los amo demasiado quizás les responda por inbox quienes cuentan con cuenta :3.**

**¿Un error ortográfico o gramatical? Hágamelo notar en un review , si es una crítica les pido de favor que no sea destructiva además que sería motivante saber si les ****gusta el cap en un review .**

**Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?**

**Besos de nutella **


	8. Codicia

**_Dc comics no me pertenece _**

_Codicia _

* * *

Iniciaba un nuevo día, el sol iluminaba los edificios de Jump City pero esto no evitaba que la mañana fuera fría y sobria.

Richard no pierde de visa a Kori quien dormía a su lado, apreciaba cada detalle de su belleza sin olvidar su aspecto angelical que adquiría ella tan solamente tener los ojos cerrados. Cuestiones giraban en su mente, se había vuelto adicto a ella. No miraba a su mejor amiga .Tampoco la observaba como la mujer de Roy Harper. Solamente se traba de Kori la chica con quien deseaba con desesperación tenerla únicamente en sus brazos.

Ella abre sus ojos lentamente y se mueve con lentitud entre las blancas sabanas .Bosteza y mira el reloj de su muñeca el cual provoca que finalmente despierte bruscamente.

-Tengo que irme –Expresó con cierta tristeza Kori.

Richard se quejó con molestia respecto el comentario de la chica, realmente oírlo le provocaba una ira intensa.

-No quiero que te vayas –Comentó Richard deteniéndola, ella se había levantado de la cama.

-¿Por qué? –Pasivamente preguntó Kori sonriendo.

Era la típica expresión Richard, el momento más trivial de la mañana siguiente donde ambos se enfrentan a la realidad.

-Por qué eres mía –Argumenta finalmente decide "ayudar" a su amada Anders en vestirse. No se podía desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señor Richard-Kori expresa rodeándolo del cuello para darle un corto beso.

¡Rayos! , Había olvidado su propio cumpleaños en toda la investigación relacionada al asesinato "Gula". Veinte años y aún continuaba siendo un crio infantil, empezaba a creer que no ha madurado nada. Deseaba pasar aquel día con Kori quizás llevándola a un restaurante romántico pero solamente sería en sus sueños que aconteciera, teóricamente era el amante en ese matrimonio el cual era forzado y anhelaba que la situación no fuera de este modo.

-Eres demasiado joven para mí, señorita Anders –Bromea tomándola de la cintura

-Solo por dos meses –Afirma sonriente, de nueva cuenta mira el reloj y nota que se le hecho tarde.

Se despide sonriente a Richard ambos hacen a lado la triste verdad sobre su relación sin olvidar que es mujer de otra persona. Sale del departamento y torpemente se coloca la zapatilla del pie izquierdo. Finalmente baja rápidamente las escaleras provocando un choque con una rubia quien cargaba café.

-Disculpa-Expresa la desconocida

-No, fue mi error-Kori le sonríe para marcharse del edificio, tendría que pensar en una excusa para su marido.

Terra suspira mirando su uniforme lleno de café, habría que invitarles otra cosa a sus jefes. Llega al departamento de "Robin" y toca delicadamente el timbre permaneciendo que este abriera.

-Señor Grayson –Saluda con seriedad. Richard estaba vestido de traje formal colocándose la corbata roja.

-Hola Terra-Cansadamente responde Dick.

-El señor Jason lo está esperando en el auto, necesitamos su presencia con urgencia.-Concluye con formalidad la asistente bajando las escaleras con ánimo.

Richard suspira con cansancio, al parecer Terra amaba su papel de aprendiz de Slade que obedecía al pie de la letra sus órdenes sin emoción alguna.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, anciano!-Felicita con sarcasmo Jason quien estaba de nueva cuenta en el volante.

-Gracias, reporte de lo sucedido –Ordena ignorando los comentarios de su hermano

-Alguien se metió con un integrante del clan de Roy Harper, más precisos el abogado político de la ciudad –Informa Jason.

Durante todo el viaje hay silencio a comparación de los días anteriores donde ambos hermanos discuten. Llegan al edificio de abogados de la ciudad, esta caótico al ver todos los importantes medios de comunicación rodeando a Oliver con interrogantes respecto al asesinato.

-Señores, somos del noticiero. ¿Tiene algo conexo este asesinato con el de la semana pasada?-Habla una reportera pero ambos la ignoran finalmente esta los sigue hasta que Terra la detiene.

Llegan al piso del abogado, estaba caótico y a simple vista notan la palabra "Codicia" en el suelo con sangre la teoría más acertada es la misma de la víctima.

-Esa chica me da mala espina-Comenta Jason

-Tenemos al fin algo en común. No creo que Slade simplemente ponga a Terra como nuestra asistente, alguno de los dos planea algo –

-¿Conoces a la tía de Roy?-Cuestiona Jason tomando una fotografía la cual estaba manchada de sangre

-No es su tía, es la ex mujer de su padre –Confirma

-Al parecer ella vio algo que el asesino lo le gusto-

-O quiere que vea, tenemos que proteger a todos los integrantes de la familia –Concluye Richard para examinar el lugar del crimen.

* * *

Kori escucha sonidos de la sala central de la mansión, se abraza así misma recordando los sucesos que ocurrieron hace una hora. Eran gritos, mira la ventana y observa varias patrullas por cual al verlas absurdamente le alegran al día pues estas le resuenan a su amado Dick.

-Es por su seguridad, el servicio del abogado es apreciado por la ciudad y por eso el bien estar de toda su familia nos importa –Comenta un guardia a la antigua madrastra de Roy.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Cuestiona Kori era la única que vestía ropa informal en todo el lugar

-Tienes un esposo ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? –Regaño una cuñada

Kori suspira era estúpido intentar integrarse a la familia, el único respeto que tenía lo perdió cuando intentó huir antes de casarse. Camino por los estrechos pasillos llegando al bar de la mansión, sus suposiciones eran ciertas y desafortunadamente su marido estaba ebrio.

-Roy –Expresa para acercarse, aparto la botella del whisky.

-Él está muerto, nos abandonó. Y tú me sigues respetado aun cuando soy un monstruo-Comenta

-Tienes que dejar la bebida Roy, no te dejes manipular por ella –

-Eres mi ángel , tan solo déjame tocarte una vez –Formuló en estado de ebrio su marido quien impulsivamente intenta besarla.

-Lo siento Roy, tu sabes que no te amo.-Concluye Kori

-Señor y señora Harper-Interrumpe Slade quien estaba en la entrada con dos personas que no lograba distinguir.

-El señor Slade –Alegremente Roy se levanta de la barra de bebidas tomándola con fuerza del brazo y llevándola hacia el susodicho.

Siente escalofríos al ver de nuevo aquel señor quien únicamente había visto una vez en su vida.

-Mis más gratas condolencias por la pérdida de su familiar .Era un gran abogado. Queremos evitar que ocurra otra desgracia en su familia por lo cual les reasignare a los dos detectives que tratan con este caso y hacer pagar al asesino –Argumenta Slade.

Sus ojos resplandecen al notar a Dick, ambos e sonríen débilmente asimismo se muerde los labios a sabiendas que no podría abrazarlo ni besarlo en ese momento.

-Es un gusto volverla verla –Expresó Richard besándola de la mano

Se cruzan miradas solamente los dos saben que significaba .

-Lo mismo digo, señorita Anders-Comenta Jason interrumpiendo dicho momento.

-Solo serán hasta unos días espero que no le moleste a su familia o usted –Concluye Slade para marcharse.

Un silencio incomodo se crea en la habitación, Roy por su parte sigue bebiendo sin perder de vista a Kori.

-Roy, vamos a ir al velorio de tu tío será mejor que te vistas decentemente –Comenta Dinah quien estaba en el marco de la puerta -

-Es cierto, vamos Kori. –Indirectamente ordena Roy tomándola de nueva cuenta del brazo y salir del Bar.

-Kori, ¿Por qué no te quedas? Y les muestras el lugar a los detectives. Es un evento familiar –Detiene la ex mujer de Oliver, Kori suspira y acepta observando como ella se marchaba junto su marido.

Suspira, de nueva cuenta era excluida de la familia de su esposo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el buen idiota de Roy?-Cuestiona Jason

-Es agradable –Responde intentando débilmente esconder lo monótono del matrimonio

-Me lo imagino lo perfecto que es tu matrimonio, siempre pasándotela en el departamento del pajarraco–

-Jason-Susurra mirando el cierto enfado de su amigo

Él chico se aleja de ella, golpea débilmente una pared y sigue su camino por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Tranquila es su manera de ser –Richard le coloca una mano en su hombro desnudo gracias al vestido que portaba.

-Perdona por arruinarte tu cumpleaños –

-¿Por qué lo arruinarías? –Cuestiona con intriga

-No deberías estar aquí, de seguro tenías algo planeado –Nerviosamente confiesa Kori

-Siempre tengo algo planeado a tu lado –Confiesa Dick tomándola de la mano

Kori lo lleva a la habitación de huéspedes pero se notaba cierta preocupación de la chica que desconcertaba a Dick.

-Aquí dormirás espero que te sientas cómodo en tu estadía, yo me tengo que ir –Se despide para marcharse pero Richard la detiene.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Interroga con determinación

-Nada –Fríamente contesta

Kori intenta retirarse lo más rápido posible, siente como Richard acaricio su mejilla haciendo desparecer el maquillaje .

-¿Quién te golpeo? No tenías estas marcas la noche anterior –Nuevamente interroga, su voz se escucha con furia.

-No es nada, la bebida lo controlo solamente. No deje que lo volvería hacer –Comenta Kori con cierta depresión.

Dick no comentó nada al respecto y abriendo la puerta de su habitación asignada dejando a Anders, aún tenía tiempo para encontrar a Roy.

-¡Richard!-Grita Kori intentando evitar lo que ya se suponía que sucediera –Debes detenerte .Roy tiene un problema con la bebida, estaba ebrio-

-Kori entiendo que no puedas levantarle la mano a Roy, pero yo no permitiré que te hagan daño

Richard bajo por las lujosas escaleras de dicha mansión, su objetivo estaba a punto de salir de la mansión junto sus familiares. Un rostro lleno de odio e ira asimismo ignoraba la dulce voz femenina de Kori. No permitiría que le hicieran daño, toleraba el hecho que ella estuviera casada con Roy pero nunca dudaría en defenderla.

-En un momento los alcanzó–Comentó Roy tomando su elegante abrigo y disponiendo a marcharse de su hogar.

Salió al jardín con las llaves de su auto deportivo y deseoso de beber la botella que estaba adentro del auto.

-¡Hey! Si es el señor detective, te invitaría a un bar pero dirías cosas como "tengo cosas mejor que hacer" aparte tengo que velar a mi tío –Harper le sonríe a Dick pero este lo ignora.

Fríamente Richard apretó su puño, ignoraba la explicación de Kori sobre él estado ebrio de su amigo pero no permitiría que le hicieran daño alguno a Kori.

Atacó la parte inferior de la mandíbula de Roy con el talón de la mano con furia, la cabeza de Roy se movía hacia atrás de forma irascible.

-¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?-Cuestiona Harper limpiándose la sangre, se levantaba y determinado de darle un puñetazo a Richard.

-No ¿Deberías ir a un velorio?-Detuvo Jason entre poniéndose en Dick

Roy suspiró al recordar a su familiar, miro con determinación a Richard quien juraba mentalmente cobrársela e interrogarle quizás la acción más estúpida que ha tomado su "amigo".

-Ya me harte de tus estupideces, será mejor que pases la noche en otro lugar –Regaño Jason al notar que Harper se había marchado.

-Él le hizo daño, no permitiré que Kori sufra más de lo debido –Comunicó Dick con coraje, no entendía el por qué Jason se había entrometido.

Tomo las llaves de su motocicleta dispuesto a irse algo le impidió marcharse , sabía que Roy regresaría ebrio justamente Kori intentaría quitarle la botella que traería en manos ,su esposo al entrar a su habitación y este intentaría abusar de ella pero Kori no lo permitiría ganándose otro golpe del "inconsciente" de Harper . Se imaginaba la escena de la mañana y futuramente, decidido tomó de la mano a Kori saliendo de la prestigiosa mansión.

-Richard, ¿Acaso te volviste loco?-Cuestiona con dudas Kori al bajar de la motocicleta

-No . A Roy y a toda su podrida familia le da igual el daño que te provoca , te consideran el objeto de empeño de tu familia. Pero yo no admitiré que te vuelva hacer este daño –

-Gracias-Comenta con sonrojo Kori, Richard se quita su saco colocándoselo en sus desnudos hombros.

Ambos quedan en silencio, admirando la noche estrellada de Jump City y las cristalinas aguas de la ciudad iluminadas débilmente por la luna. Richard la mira, de nueva cuenta se habían olvidado de todo y solamente existían ellos en ese mundo donde a cada segundo se construía tan solamente tenerse cerca. Sus problemas, las dudas incluso el asesinato desaparecieron en ese santiamén al notarla sonreír.

Se besan delicadamente, la acerca más a él y delicadamente le surra "te amo" el cual ella responde. No recuerda el momento ni los minutos desperdiciados, estaban en una habitación de un hotel y estaba decidido hacerla nuevamente suya.

Era la misma historia, ella sufría en silencio por culpa de su matrimonio y estaba preparando para hacerla recordar que había alguien quien la amaba con locura en silencio.

La recuesta en la cama, se deshace de la ropa incómoda para el momento sin olvidar admira su belleza y la besa como si fuera el ultimo roce entre ambos. Finalmente terminan haciendo el amor con tanta pasión, demostrándose lo cuanto que se necesitan.

-Podría morir ahora, Kori. Estoy tan feliz. Yo nunca sentí eso antes. Estoy exactamente... donde quiero estar.-Susurra Dick, ella le sonríe para finalmente cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

**Holi! Ya llevamos ocho capítulos dios no lo puedo creer. De hecho este iba ser muchooooooo más largo pero tengo tarea que hacer y tengo la pereza a mil. Quizás le metí más acción pero no olvidemos el Robstar mijos , faltan pecados y más cosas por saber . Me declaro la mister impulsos y la doña dolores con Roy , en casi todos mis escritos lo hago sufrir al pobre ;.; . Pero bueno mi mente trabaja en fics y para hacerlo sufrir oks no. Espero que les haya gustado porque eso es lo importante . Un besote de nutella a TODA La sexy gente que me comenta y sigue este fic de principio a fin.**

_**¿Algún error ortográfico , gramatical o narrativo? Favor de hacérmelo notar en un review , asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva .**_

_**Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?**_

**Pizza, papas pringles y besos de nutella les deseo **


	9. Pereza

**Dc comics no me pertenece**

_Pereza _

* * *

El sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas por algún usuario, las repentinas llamas de teléfono sin olvidar el tacón de alguna zapatilla rodando en los relucientes pasillos del departamento de seguridad le provocaban un dolor de cabeza a Richard.

-¿Y Jason?-Cuestionó Dick mientras acomodaba unos archivos.

-Un retraso es igual a una falta sin justificación y no es aceptable. –Expresó Terra levantándose de su asiento.

Richard suspira, esa chica constantemente reemplazaba su actitud tan solo hablar con Slade. Inspecciono sus informes hallando un sobre de color manila el cual estaba escrito en cursiva "Robin", sonrió al notar que la elegante letra sin más le pertenecería a Kori.

Mentalmente se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella en esos instantes, en esa fría mañana de Jump City.

-¿Tienes algo que decir princesa?-Preguntó Jason mientras comía con delicadeza el desayuno de comida rápida.

-No sé por qué me has traído aquí. –Kori se encoge de hombros

- Mis acciones son más incorrectas que tu amorío con Dick. Si alguien te habría visto en la oficina poniendo esa carta estarías en estos momentos muerta. Déjame checar el análisis –Comenta Jason

Anders le pasa el sobre de color manilla el cual violentamente es arrebatado.

-Dick y yo tendremos un bebé.-Confesó con rubor Kori mirando la cartilla del restaurante.

-¡Que! ¿Él al menos está enterado de tu embarazado?-

-No, realmente no sé si decírselo .Tengo miedo, Dick está avanzando más en su carrera como detective y no quiero preocuparlo. Yo quiero ser madre de este bebé pero no quiero darle esta vida tan triste –Kori mira su vientre acariciándolo con amor

-Piensa que si traes a la vida a ese "fruto de amor" te estas enfrentando a tu marido alcohólico y a la sucia familia de él. Si lo piensas abortar, nunca le digas a Richard sobre su hijo-

-¡Jamás abortaría a mi hijo!-

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo, mantelo así Anders-Jason se levanta de la mesa pagando la orden y retirarse, enciende un cigarrillo para salir del restaurante.

Llegó al departamento de seguridad notando a Terra quien le sonría con cierta malicia.

-Bien hecho, Red X. –Con burla expresó ella

Jason con irritación bruscamente colocó a Terra entre la pared, tomaba del cuello su camisa del uniforme pero ella sencillamente le dirigía una mirada sobria.

-Cállate la boca, Tara. Recuérdame por que no puedo hacerlo en este momento-

-Tenemos un acuerdo, ¿Lo ha olvidado? Señor Todd. –Slade habla haciendo que delicadamente se separe de Terra.

* * *

Richard termina de leer la carta de Kori, el simple papel olía su esencia femenina de aquella colonia cara que por desgracia fue uno de los obsequios de Roy. Él tan afamado abogado de la familia de Harper, quien fue brutalmente asesinado con todo su cuerpo fragmentado tenía una fama de la realidad. ¿Justicia? ¿Defensor de la ciudad? , era un hombre corrupto quien se la dedicaba encarcelando inocentes sin olvidar su uso de tortura psicológica por un puñado de monedas. Este señor representaba asimismo el pecado codicia por sus actos.

-Èl odiaba el arte inclusive el de su propia esposa. –Expresa Dick en elevador del empresarial edificio.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?-Jason cuestiona llegando al nivel donde estaba la oficina del fallecido.

-Que este cuadro no estaba antes de que fuera asesinado. – Richard entra y señala la obra de arte perfecta de lienzos coloridos.

Con suma delicadeza separa la obra de arte de la pared, no había nada atrás. Miro la parte trasera de la pintura la cual estaba cubierta finamente con un fino papel. Saco su navaja automática y fragmentó lo que cubría la parte trasera de madera de la obra.

-Felicidades ya tenemos al asesino -Comenta con sarcasmo Jason quien fumaba su cigarrillo.

Extrañamente Dick recordó aquella noche en la cual delicadamente retiro el maquillaje que cubría la marca del moretón que tenía Kori. Miro la pared, paso una mano y despinto la cubierta de polvo que encajaba perfectamente con la cubierta de la pared, con mas desesperación recorrió finalmente dejando al descubierto la palabra "Ayuda".

-De nada –Ahora con ironía contesto al antiguo comentario de Jason, para llamar al forense.

-Esto tardara, quizás en tres días se logra saber el dueño de las huellas –Víctor analiza de su monitor las huellas encontrando parentesco.

-No entiendo realmente que planea este tipo –Richard analiza las dos fotografías de los últimos asesinatos.

-Normalmente se trata de paranoia cuando son asesinatos, cuando nos llegan huellas suelen ser siempre enfermos mentales con psicosis –

-Pero ¿Por qué estas personas? Ambas físicamente representan esos pecados, pero sigo sin entender el motivo de esto –Expresa Dick para salir del lugar.

* * *

-¡Detente!-Kori se separó con brusquedad de Roy, el olía a alcohol y colonia barata.

-¿Por qué no te gusto Kori?-Roy le da un sorbo a su bebida mientras caía en la cama matrimonial.

-Sera mejor que me des esto –Delicadamente Anders intenta separar la transparente botella de whisky pero Harper la tira en la cama.

-Un beso ¿Qué quieres para darme uno?-Los labios de Roy intentan sellarse con los de Anders pero ella violentamente se separa. Todo tenía un límite inclusive Kori cuando sintió las manos de Roy tocando su cuerpo, Kori lo golpeó sin dudarlo.

-Debes de dejar la bebida, ella acabara contigo si no lo haces tú –Concluye en un intento de salir de la recamara. Recordó los consejos del doctor de evitar que maltrataran físicamente su cuerpo para evitar maltratar al bebé.

-¿A dónde vas? Tú me perteneces –Ebriamente Roy se intenta levantar de la cama.

* * *

Dos días sin actividad alguna, sin verla a ella ni siquiera observar sus atractivos ojos esmeraldas. Tenía que darle crédito a su amada Kori en encontrar aquella pista no solamente porque resonara el momento de ver esa imperfección en su cuerpo llamado moretón en esa carta describía la vida del abogado indirectamente informándole sobre la pista.

-Lo tenemos –Expresó Jinx acercándose al escritorio de ambos agentes.

Ambos dejan su escritorio quien Terra en instantes molesta sigue los movimientos de sus jefes, caminan por los pasillos cuales le entregan varios informes y papeles acerca del asesino.

-Su nombre clave es Red Star, tuvo problemática donde vivía por su carácter agresivo siendo el miedo de los habitantes de dicha zona abandonada.-Leía Richard en informe

-Asesino a varias personas, estuvo en el juzgado pero huyo. Drogas, mujeres y juegos de azar. Es un ruso ¿Qué más esperaban? –Comentó Jason, ambos hermanos notaron la presencia del FBI al parecer dicho asesino era demasiado buscado.

-Y antes de los otros asesinatos .Ahora es de la ley-Comenta un miembro del FBI quienes en orden se adelantaban en la localización del asesino.

-¿Tú crees que es nuestro asesino? –Preguntó Richard a Jason

-No, quizás todo este historial te haga pensar que es el malo de historia pero parece que estamos buscando a alguien más culto que lee La Divina Comedia basándose en sus asesinatos-Concluye Jason para marcharse.

La localización del asesino era un barrio bajo, un departamento o como Jason denomino "Nido de ratas" el cual en el olfato de cualquiera el olor marihuana llegaba y a vista de todos los vagabundos quienes caminaban con depresión.

Entraron al lugar, en seguida el FBI se adelantó con apresuración subiendo las escaleras con las armas apuntando.

-El FBI siempre entra primero-Comentó el comandante ante ambos detectives pateando la puerta del departamento, Dick solamente suspiro al notar como todos los hombres con armas entraban apuntando a todas las zonas del lugar.

-¡Detectives!-Se oye el grito del comándate quien estaba adentro del departamento.

Jason y Dick entran observando lo descuidado que se mantenía dicho lugar, un olor putrefacto llegaba a su olfato. Observan como todo el "especializado" equipo cubría su nariz señalando un cuerpo masculino terriblemente descuidado y factiblemente muerto.

Richard se acerca, nota que había cajas con fotografías y excéntricos frascos llenos de muestras de animales muertos.

-Estas fotografías tienen más de un año –Comenta Jason mirando las imágenes las cuales mostraba como aquel cuerpo moría lentamente.

-Tienes suerte de estar muerto –Comenta el comandante acercándose al cuerpo quien escupe y no deja de quejar de dolor dicho cuerpo.

-¡Llamen a la ambulancia! –Ordena Dick ante todos.

Horas seguidas se provoca un caos total en dicha zona, patrullas acorralando dicho edificio sin olvidar que la lluvia ayudaba a aumentar su mal humor.

-Es imposible salvar a esta persona con este estado, desnutrición. Sus dedos se le fueron arrancados –Comenta el doctor a su superior.

Richard enfurecido sale del pasillo de tratos especiales del hospital caminando por los pasillos quienes llenaban de desesperanza a los pacientes o era lo que opinaba. Fue cuando miro una cabellera rojiza la cual únicamente portaba su amada Kori, su corazón empezó a latir y mientras más se acercaba noto como la ropa que ella portaba estaba llena de sangre.

-¡¿Qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado?!-Cuestionó acercándose a Kori quien intentaba ocultar el sangrado de su nariz.

-Richard, por favor vete-Ordenó débilmente Kori

¿Te ha golpeado no es cierto? ¡Voy a matarlo!-

-Dick, no es lo que piensas –Kori se estremecía a lágrimas, su nariz no dejaba de fluir la sangre.

- Pensé que le había quedado claro, pero esta vez se ha pasado en hacerte daño-Tan solo mirarla hacia darle cólera, ¿Por qué demonios no estuvo a tiempo? Estaba dispuesto a hacer pagar a Roy.

Kori estaba empapada de sangre, aunque ella intentara detener la hemorragia.

- ¡Desgraciado, mira cómo te ha dejado! –Expresó de nuevo, estaba a punto de dejar el hospital e ir a la casa de Roy para hacerlo pagar.

-Dick ¡No lo hagas! , él no me ha golpeado. Estoy sufriendo una enfermedad –Confiesa Kori en un débil intento de detenerlo

Dick se detuvo y dio media vuelta para ver a Kori, completamente estupefacto.

- Tengo cáncer.-A completa Kori quien dejó caerse en lágrimas.

* * *

**Hola! No me vayan a matar todo es parte del fic , solamente digo que todo terminara bien y terminara Robstar tal y como dice el sumary . ¿Algo corto no? Quizás mañana suba el diez debido que yo apresure la actualización del fic de amiga 75unidas –AMO TU FIC - .Espero que les haya gustado y sorprendido porque eso es lo importante.**

**SE CREO UN GRUPO DE TEEN TITANS EN ESPAÑOL en mi perfil esta , están invitados a entrar enserio realmente amaría eso sensuales fans X,D. **

_**¿Algún error ortográfico, gramatical o narrativo? Favor de hacérmelo notar en un review , asimismo si es una crítica les pido de favor que sea constructiva .**_

_**Contesto reviews quienes cuentan con cuenta por MP :3**_

_**Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?**_

**Pizza, papas pringles y besos de nutella les deseo**


End file.
